The Heart of an Artist
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: The official sequel to "The Music of Natsu" is here! It's been a month since Natsu sang at the guild, and figured it was over with. But fate has other plans for him. Read on as the music of Natsu is heard once more! Summary sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are.**

 **The official sequel to "The Music of Natsu". How many expected this? I assume a lot, mainly because it was thanks to all of you that ideas started to form for this in the first place.**

 **Now, I was a bit against doing this for a couple of reasons. The main one being whenever or not this would be well received as the other one(I'm not talking about how many favs or follows I got, I just mean whenever people just naturally like it or not.)**

 **Now I don't give a crap whenever you like it or not, after all you all have your own opinions, but I do know that many people nowadays tend to want something to be just as good as the original thing that they all liked in the first place, that's why they ask for a sequel in the first place.**

 **But this can lead into a few problems. For starters, what if the story is different compared to what the original was like? Most people would then go "This is nothing like the original! The f**k man?!". But on the other hand, if it was too similar to the original, most people would then go "This is too similar to the first one! So uncreative!".**

 **In the end though, I decided to say "Screw it", and make this story. So whenever you like it, great. If you don't like it, can't say I blame you. All in all, if you like it, stick around and enjoy the madness I plague on you all.**

 **By the way, I won't be using any songs that I did in "The Music of Natsu". So in any of you want to know what songs are not going to be in this(Unless I change my mind later on), just look at the last chapter of that story, all the songs used are listed there.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Fire and Fury**

It was another morning in the peaceful city of Magnolia. People were already up and running, doing whatever they do on a daily basis. Some were running shops, some were eating out in restaurants, some were shopping in shops, and many other things people do. Yes, it was just another ordinary day for the town that held the number one guild in Fiore.

And that's where a certain brown haired woman was currently heading towards as she made her way through the already busy streets of Magnolia.

"*YAWN* I shouldn't have drunk that much last night…" Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's resident Card Mage, as well as the guild member who can drink so much without damaging her liver… somehow.

The brown haired woman had left Fairy Hills and started to head to the guild hall not that long ago. She was kind of having a small headache due to drinking so much the night before. Guess even someone like her isn't immune to what is known as the hangover.

Anyway, as Fairy Tail's resident Car Mage and alcohol addict made her way through the streets, she stopped moving as she saw a familiar sight of a pink haired male, who walked in another direction, not noticing her presence. Naturally, this got Cana's attention.

"Natsu?" Cana spoke to herself, confused as to why Natsu was already up at this hour, as well as not heading toward the guild.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, the Card Mage then started to head where the Fire Dragon Slayer was going. She made sure to not get too close, fully aware of the Dragon Slayer's heighten senses. Cana didn't want Natsu to question her on why she was following him.

Eventually, after a few minutes trailing behind the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Cana saw him arriving in front of a small abandoned looking building before entering it. This confused the brown haired woman, before she recognized the place.

' _This is the old building where those plays would be held,'_ Cana thought to herself, recognizing it as she herself had taken a job here to perform… to which even to this day she still regrets. The client made her do a role that she had no interest in, but she had no choice. This place was abandoned for building a new one during the seven years they were all gone. But this had let her to be more confused, "Why did Natsu come here?"

Knowing that only way to get answers was to follow inside; the Card Mage entered the abandoned building.

Just as she expected, there was dirt everywhere, spider webs, you name it. It looked just like what you would expect for a building that was left behind, never to be used again. Cana put these thoughts to the back of her mind though, as she tried to find where the Fire Dragon Slayer went off too.

It didn't take long though for her to find him though. Hiding behind where the doorway of the place used to be, she saw Natsu on the old stage… with a piano on it? From the looks of things, it looked like Natsu was about to get ready for something.

"A piano…?" Cana questioned, before the thought came to her, "Wait… is this where he makes those songs of his?"

Ah yes, for anyone not familiar with what had recently happened, around a month ago, Fairy Tail, as well as others from outside the guild, had discovered that Natsu… was an amazing musician. If one would to hear him play and sing his songs, they would no doubt be impressed. Heck, one would say that Natsu in a way revolutionized music, since no one has ever heard of songs like the one he had brought to life. This also brought a lot of questions however, as many of the songs they have listened too… weren't exactly the happiest or the friendliest.

But, if anyone would to say that they managed to make progress on getting some answers, they would be lying. Natsu flat out refuses to answer any question they have about his music. Every time it would be brought up, the pink haired male would either change the subject, or ignore it as if he didn't hear it in the first place. But Cana couldn't really blame him though, since it was clear that he was still angry with them for going through his music like that without his consent, no matter how happy go lucky he would act.

Putting those thoughts aside, Cana figured that she would make herself known to him. The Card Mage didn't think hiding from him while he was doing something he clearly loved to do was a good idea. Natsu might get angry by the fact that she was spying on him while he was making music.

So after resolving her confidence, she stepped out of the doorway and walked over to the stage where he was at. Natsu still didn't notice her though, as he was too busy getting ready to do something as he put paper sheets on the piano in front of him.

"Natsu?" Cana called out, but make sure to keep her voice down as to not startle him.

"GAH!" It failed as he jumped from her speaking, falling off the piano seat and falling flat on his face. Cana couldn't help but sweat drop as he did that. Luckily he recovered quickly before noticing the brown haired woman, "Cana? What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned her, complete confusion evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Uh… I happened to saw you in the market, and wondered where you were going," Cana answered him, before moving on, "But what are you doing here? And what are you doing?" She couldn't help but asked, even though she had a good idea of what he was doing.

"Oh," Natsu started to speak to her, as he looked back at the piano near him, "I was about to play a song that I made a while back. I didn't have anything better to do before I went to the guild." Natsu informed her with a grin, as if he didn't care if Cana found him about to do something that he was still secretive about.

Cana only nodded, though was confused by the lack of anger or annoyance in his voice. She figured that Natsu would be more annoyed that someone was bothering him when he was about to do music.

"Hey Cana." Natsu called out to her, getting the brown haired woman's attention once more.

"Yeah?" She asked him, as he smiled at her which only brought more confusion to the alcohol addict.

"Do you want to sing with me?" Natsu offered her, with his smile still plastered on face.

This got Cana to freeze up in surprised and shock. Natsu wanted HER to sing with him? Immediately she waved her hands in front of her in a worried fashion.

"W-W-What?! I don't think-!" She started say, but was interrupted as Natsu grab her hands, which honestly got a small blush to form on her face if one looked closely enough.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you sing great!" Natsu told her as he pulled the brown haired woman on the stage, "Heck, I bet you sing way better than me." The pink haired male replied once more with a big smile on his face as he dragged her to the piano seat.

His words got Cana to frown a little. Why did he do that? He would always put himself down when it comes to his music. Did he really think he sucked that much?

The brown haired woman was brought out of these thoughts as she now found herself sitting on the piano seat, as Natsu proceeded to sit down next to her. This got the Card Mage to gain another blush due to how close the pink haired male was to her.

"Do you see these lyrics right here?" Natsu started to speak, getting her to snap out of her thought again as she looked at the paper sheet before her, which had piano notes and lyrics of the song on it. Cana couldn't help but be impressed by how nice the notes and words were written, as she thought Natsu's hand style would be more messy. Erza would be proud if she saw this, "All you have to do is sing these lyrics when they come. Don't worry, some of them I'll be singing with you."

Natsu then looked back at the woman next to him with a happy smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked her, to which she could only nod, not really having the words to say anything else at the moment, since she was kind of dragged into this. But seeing him smile and looking so happy, that and the chance to hear him sing again, Cana couldn't say no or refuse to do this.

Seeing Cana nod, Natsu then turned his attention back into the paper sheet before him… as he started to play the piano. Cana couldn't help but feel nervous about doing this as Natsu then started to sing.

 **Natsu:**

 _Every brick and every stone of the world we made_

 _Will come undone if I_

Cana steeled her resolve, albeit still a bit nervous, before singing the lyrics before her.

 **Cana:** _ **  
**_ _If I can feel you here with me whoa oh_

 **Natsu:** _ **  
**_ _In my sleep I call your name  
But when I wake I need to touch your face  
'Cause I_

 **Cana:** _ **  
**_ _I need to feel you here with me_

 _whoa oh  
You can stop the aching  
'Cause you're the one I need_

 **Natsu & Cana:**

 _I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury  
Fire and fury  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you  
You're love burns within me  
With fire and fury whoa oh_

Cana was surprised that she was doing so well, she figured that she would do horribly, but yet she was staying up to pace with the pink haired male. She looked over to Natsu, who while still playing a piano, gave her a big smile, which showed her that he was enjoying her singing. This got her happy, as a smile on her face appeared as they both went on.

 **Natsu:**

 _If I freeze you are the flame  
You melt my heart, I washed in your rain, I know_

 **Cana:** _ **  
**_ _You'll always have the best of me whoa oh_

 **Natsu & Cana:** _ **  
**_ _Destiny's got a hold on me  
Guess I never knew love like love knows me  
'Cause I_

 **Cana:** _ **  
**_ _I need to feel you here with me_

 **Natsu & Cana:**

 _I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury  
Fire and fury  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you  
You're love burns within me  
With fire and fury whoa oh_

 _Let it all fall down to dust  
Can't break the two of us  
We are the safe in the strength of love_

 _You can stop the aching  
'Cause you're the one I need_

 _I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury  
Fire and fury  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you  
You're love burns within me  
It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns_

 _Whoa oh  
Oh  
Whoa oh  
Oh_

 _You're love burns within me  
With fire and fury whoa oh_

They both finished singing, and Natsu ceased playing the piano. Natsu looked over to the woman next to him, before softly smiling at her.

"See? I knew that you would be great." He spoke to her as he still had the soft smile on his face.

Cana herself couldn't help but smile back at him.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate.**

 **Also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year- pass those already actually…**

 **Dang it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: The Fifth Angel**

A little bit of time had passed since Cana followed Natsu, and now the two were now in Fairy Tail guild hall. Cana was at her table doing her usual drinking, while Natsu was currently in the brawl that had started courtesy of both the pink haired male and the black haired Ice Maker Mage.

The brown haired woman was currently in a good mood due to having some time alone with the Fire Dragon Slayer. Not to mention the fact that Natsu himself thought she sang well, which got her feeling happier. Her rather joyful mood got some of the other's attention, but didn't pry anything out of her, thinking it was nothing.

And then before anyone knew it, things went on as the brawl ended due to Erza showing up. Since no one wanted to be punished by her, they quickly listened to her when she told them to stop. Now everyone was doing their own thing, either chatting with one another, drinking with one another, or trying to decide whenever or not to go on a job or not.

The last one was being thought of by Natsu himself, as he stood in front of the mission board. The pink haired Mage was at a dilemma at the moment. No one else of his team was available the moment to go on a job with him. Well, that wasn't exactly true to an extent. Lucy told him that she had the money needed for her rent this month, so she didn't want to join him this time. Erza was in the middle of eating her strawberry cheesecake and he didn't want a death wish to disturbed her while she was doing that. Wendy just got back from a mission herself, so the pink haired male didn't want to bother the young Dragon Slayer since he figured the blue haired girl would just want to relax. Of course this also meant Happy would want to stay with Carla, so Natsu knew he would want to go anywhere. And finally, there was no way Natsu was going to ask the Ice Stripper for help. Natsu wasn't that desperate.

"Hmm…" Natsu hummed to himself while thinking. He could go on a job on his own, which would be boring. Or stay here at the guild, and be bored due to not doing anything.

In the end though, he caved in and decided to just go on a job on his own. Grabbing a job flyer, which was about defeating some random dark guild, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer made his way to the bar, where a certain white haired woman was currently working at.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu called out, getting said woman's attention as she finished cleaning a mug.

"Oh hey Natsu," Mira started to say with a smile ever so present on her face, "What do you need?" She asked him happily.

"I need approval for this job." Natsu informed her, putting the job flyer on the desk. Mira looked at the piece of paper, before looking back at the pink haired male in confusion.

"It's just you?" Mira questioned, wondering why the rest of his team wasn't with him. Natsu quickly understood what the white haired barmaid meant.

"Yeah," Natsu started to say, "Everyone else is too busy to go at the moment." He informed her.

Mira understood as she quickly put the approval on the job flyer, before handing it back to Natsu.

"Thanks Mira," Natsu told her as he got ready to bolt out of the building, "I'll be back something tomorrow!" He finished speaking.

And with that, the pink haired male exited the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Mira simply smiled as she looked around the building to see who was here and who wasn't. Luckily for her, everyone else seemed to be here. This got the white haired woman to be joyful.

"Kinana," Mira started to say to the purple haired woman, who just returned to the bar to after delivering someone's plate of food, "Can you hold down the bar for me? I need to get something." She informed the other woman.

"Sure, no problem Mira." Kinana replied with a smile of her own.

After thanking the purple haired woman, Mira then went around the bar, and since everyone else was too busy doing their own thing, no one noticed the white haired woman going through the guild's door.

A few minutes have passed, and everyone was doing their own thing as Kinana handled the bar. The purple haired woman couldn't help but wonder what the white haired barmaid was going to get though, since Mira usually didn't do this kind of thing.

Eventually though, she would soon get an answer as the doors of the building opened once more with Mira, and with her seemed to be a large bag of… something. Mira figured she would get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! May I have your attention?" Mira called out, hoping everyone managed to hear her.

Luckily for her everyone heard Mira calling out, as they turned to see Mira in the middle of the building with large black bag next to her. Naturally, everyone was confused.

"Uh… Mira?" Erza was the first to speak as the red head made her way to where Mira was at, "What's with the bag?" The S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail couldn't help but question. She wasn't the only one with questions as Gray and Gajeel also made their way to the two women.

"Yeah, what do you have there?" Gray questioned all while not noticing he had his shirt missing.

Hearing their questions got Mira to smile brightly, all while trying to contain her glee. Seeing her smile got many of those in the building to feel nervous, since most of the time when she was this happy, it meant they were going to either suffer or be embarrassed.

Usually both.

"Take a look!" Mira exclaimed happily as she opened the bag. Everyone leaned in to get a better look…

…And everyone froze solid when they did.

It was déjà vu all over again as in the big black bag was none other than Natsu's music CDs. Everyone was stayed silent as Mira tried to contain her squeals of joy.

"Oh stop." Gajeel broke the silence as the Iron Dragon Slayer looked at Mira with a dead panned glare, which got Mira to be confused.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mira questioned, completely confused by the black haired male's words.

"What do you mean what?!" Lucy couldn't help but shout, "You went and grabbed Natsu's music disks the moment he left?!" The blonde questioned in disbelief.

"Yup," Mira answered her with an ever so happy smile on her face, not caring at all the shocked faces of the others, "I wanted for us to listen to more of Natsu's music while he's gone. I want to see what else he has made." She explained to them all.

"Did you not learn anything from last time?!" Gray also couldn't help but shout in shock, "Flamebrain is still angry at us for doing this crap last time!"

"Mira, I have to agree," Lisanna spoke up as the younger sister of Mira made her way to her as well, "We shouldn't be doing this again. I can't stand Natsu getting angry at us again." The younger white haired woman stated.

Everyone else also pitch in their opinion as well, all being similar to that of Gray's and Lisanna's. Mira simply looked at them with a simple stare.

"…Okay. Fine," Mira started to say, "I guess I'll just put these back then."

But then immediately everyone started to voice their disagreement with that. They didn't want to admit that they wanted to listen to more of Natsu's music, but figured it would be too rude. But now since the bag of music was here, they didn't want Mira to put it back.

"Yeah now you like my idea don't you?!" Mira couldn't help but explain back, though there was still a smile on her face, glad that she got the others on board.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Lucy stated, as she saw Mira setting up the radio like last time in the middle of the building.

"Me either," Wendy agreed with the older blonde woman, "It seems rude to do this again to Natsu." The young girl stated.

"Don't worry," Makarov spoke up, getting many of those in the building to look at the short Guild Master, "We will only listen to a few songs before Mira puts them back, isn't that right Mira?" The small old man finished as he looked and spoke to Mira.

"Yeah, don't worry master." Mira replied back with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with already." Laxus, who along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, were at a nearby table, wanting this to end so it doesn't end up like last time.

Mira merely continued to smile as she finished getting the radio ready. Now, wanting to be surprised, the white haired woman went to the bag of music disks, to which she set down next to the radio, before grabbing one without looking at what the song she picked was called.

"Alright everyone, hear we go!" She finished happily as she put in the music disk and proceeded to hit the play button on the radio.

Before anyone else could anything as she did that…

 _"You are our prodigy, our newest kinsman, our wing of darkness; Arise, Femto."_

"What?" Everyone questioned, even Mira, as the music then picked up.

Like most of Natsu's songs they have listened too, rock music was heard filling the building. It didn't take long as the lyrics were heard.

 _Something vicious and vile is taking shape_ _  
_ _Hatching out of the darkness as it wakes_ _  
_ _Going after a sweet forbidden fruit_ _  
_ _Evil has never felt so f**king good_

 _I steal your sanity, betray your heart and let it bleed_ _  
_ _Burn down your paradise and drain your love_ _  
_ _I stain your purity, become thy faithful enemy_ _  
_ _Defile your womanhood before his eyes_

Everyone was already shocked by what they just heard. They just started this and already they picked a song that gave them more questions than answers. Also Natsu sounded terrifying, amazing, but terrifying. Why was he singing this? And what did he meant by the "womanhood" part?

The lyrics were heard once more.

 _Broken lovers and prisoners of fate_ _  
_ _In the center of heartlessness and pain_ _  
_ _Run away, run away, there's no escape_ _  
_ _From the powers that feed on your despair_

 _Pleasure's high, now you're mine_

 _I steal your sanity, betray your heart and let it bleed_ _  
_ _Burn down your paradise and drain your love_ _  
_ _I stain your purity, become thy faithful enemy_ _  
_ _Defile your womanhood before his eyes_

It couldn't be help that everyone felt shivers going down their spine as they heard the music and lyrics Natsu played and sang. Some of the women also couldn't help but feel a bit fearful due to the certain lyrics at the end of the chorus. Why did Natsu make something like this? This wasn't the Natsu they knew!

 _I steal your sanity, betray your heart and let it bleed_ _  
_ _Burn down your paradise and drain your love_ _  
_ _I stain your purity, become thy faithful enemy_ _  
_ _Defile your womanhood before his eyes_

As the lyrics finished, the rock music then ended, signifying the song has ended.

Everyone simply remained silent as the words Natsu sang in that song filled their minds, as well as many questions. Some of the guild couldn't help but feel a bit scared due to what they just heard.

"…Uh…," Romeo broke the silent as he smiled nervously, "…Maybe I can find a happier song for us to listen too?" He suggested.

"…Yes," Makarov simply spoke, "Please do."

 **Well, we already begun and already they listened to a song that gave them more questions.**

 **Also, don't worry, this story won't be a repeat like in the first story, so don't worry about this going the same route.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**How does this story already have over 100 follows?! I only made two chapters so far! I'm grateful don't get me wrong, but it's still surprising that a story that only has two chapters so far manages to get over 100 follows already.**

 **Anyway, let's go on shall we? Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Hall of Fame, Pour some sugar on me, and Burn**

Romeo, after getting the okay from Makarov, went toward the bag in hopes of finding a song that's more cheerful and not has terrifying. As the young fire mage does this, the others were discussing just what kind of song they just listened too.

"Why on Earthland would Natsu make something like that?" Gray questioned, finding "The Fifth Angel" song a bit creepy.

"I mean… it sounded cool at least." Bickslow spoke up, hoping to not make the mood as serious as it is now.

"But why would he make something like that? If it was meant just for fun it failed miserably." Levy threw in her own two cents on the subject.

"I don't know about you guys, but that reminds me of that "Left Behind" song that we listened too a while back." Lucy admitted to the others, shivering at the mere though of that song.

This got the others to realize the point the blonde Celestial Mage was getting at. The song she referred too was one of the more creepy and evil sounding of Natsu's music. It didn't make any sense to any of them why the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayers would be making songs that had lyrics like that and the song they just listened too.

"Maybe we should stop doing this?" Wendy suggested to the others, not liking the idea of finding more songs like that one if it was only going to raise more questions. That and the young Sky Dragon Slayer was still feeling a bit guilty that they were going through Natsu's music once again.

"No way!" Mira replied back, "I want to listen to more of Natsu's song before this is all over." Don't get the white haired woman wrong, she too was a bit disturbed by the song she chose, but that isn't going to stop her from listening more of her crush's songs.

As the others continued to talk about that, Romeo kept on looking for a song that hopefully wouldn't give them more questions about why Natsu would make a song like that. Also a song that wasn't as terrifying.

"Oh? This one sounds more joyful." Romeo told himself as he picked up a disk labeled "Hall of Fame". To the dark purple haired boy, there's no way a song with that title could sound freaky.

And with that, he went on toward the radio, getting the others attention as they noticed Romeo had founded a song, and proceed to put in the disk and hit the play button.

The first thing everyone heard was a piano, before a violin, at least they think it's a violin, was heard as well. And then the lyrics were heard to everyone in the building.

 _Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

Everyone couldn't help but feel a bit inspired as they listened to the music. It sounded like a song that is meant to encourage people to follows their dreams and never give them up. Some of them couldn't help but have soft smiles from that, it definitely sounded like something Natsu would make.

The lyrics were heard once more.

 _You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought, never could be broke_

 _Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day_

 _When your, standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

Some of them couldn't help but move their heads or tap their feet to the music, all while feeling that everything was possible for them to do. Natsu's music truly was something else if it can make them feel like that.

 _Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers  
Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts, be champions  
Be truth seekers_

 _Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers  
Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts, be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door  
(You can be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks  
(You can be a champion)_

 _You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself  
(You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame _

The song ended as the music of the piano slowly faded away, leaving the guild hall in silence.

"…THAT WAS MANLY!" Elfman was the first to speak up, feeling way more pumped up now.

"Now that's a song I can get behind." Gajeel followed suit with his usual grin. This merely wanted the Iron Dragon Slayer to work more on his personal songs.

You know the ones that everyone wants him to stop doing. Because he was just that awful no matter how much he says otherwise.

Erza smiled as she replayed the lyrics in her head. That was something that she could imagine Natsu singing too. He was always one who would encourage others to follow their goals support them on the way. One of the many reasons she couldn't help but liked- no, loved, about him.

"I want to listen to another one!" Happy stated as the blue Exceed flew right to the pile of bags before anyone could say otherwise.

Happy flew to the bag, grabbed one randomly, as he wanted to be surprised, before flying toward the radio himself. Once he arrived, he put the music disk into the device and went on to activate it.

The music started as a guitar was heard, as the lyrics were heard shortly after that.

 _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

 _So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

"...Eh?" nearly everyone stated, as the heard the rather… affectionate… lyrics, some of them would argue it was rather seductive as well.

Some of the women in the building couldn't help but get massive blushes as they heard the lyrics. A few of them, like Erza, couldn't help but get… dirtier thoughts in their minds as they listened to the lyrics.

It didn't take long before Natsu's voice from the song was heard once more.

 _Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
Loosen up_

 _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more_

 _Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

 _Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

 _Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

The song ended quickly after that, leaving everyone in the room in silent. Well, aside from the steam that could be somewhat seen coming off the heads of some of the females in the guild. Other than that though, it was pretty silent.

"…This is like that "Animals" song all over again." Macao broke the silence as he was the first to speak.

Some of the others nodded in agreement with the dark blue haired man, while others were too busy feeling a bit… embarrassed due to the song they just listened too.

"Is it wrong that I loved what he was singing though?" Cana spoke up, recovering a bit from the shock and affection that she felt during the song.

"...I liked it too." Lucy admitted as a blush was also on her face while trying to cover it up with her hands.

"It was too indecent!" Erza shouted, trying to hide her own embarrassment as well as her enjoying the song as her own thoughts became indecent during the music.

"Really Erza? We know that you loved every lyric Natsu sang just as we did." Mirajane, after recovering from her own blush, though there was still a tint of pink on her cheeks, stated to her.

Everyone was so focus on the girls taking about the affect the song had on them that they didn't notice sweet little Asuka running up to the bag. Thankfully the young girl was too young to understand the lyrics of the three songs they've listen too so far. She just though the songs sounded cool.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Erza replied, turning around as a massive blush still dominated her face as she crossed her arms.

"Erza, its okay if you were getting into it." Lisanna tried to assure the red head woman. Lisanna herself wouldn't lie about the way the song made her feel. If only Natsu sang it to her in person… the younger Strauss sister didn't know if she could handle that.

"I'm telling you all it was nothing!" Erza responded, though no one was convinced at all as they all had deadpanned stares at her, "I would never have such thoughts about a song like tha-!"

 _I want you to see, I want you to feel_ _  
_ _Everything you have been doing to me_ _  
_ _I want it to hurt, I want you to learn_ _  
_ _What it means to twist and burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_

The sudden lyrics immediately got everyone's attention as they all looked toward the radio, only to see Asuka on a chair next to it, who merely waved at them happily, before she got down and ran back to Alzack and Bisca. The music picked up to be more rock as the lyrics were heard once more before any of them could say anything.

 _You think you are safe and sound_ _  
_ _We have just begun_ _  
_ _Won't stop til you're in the ground_ _  
_ _I will have my revenge_

 _I want you to see, I want you to feel_ _  
_ _Everything you have been doing to me_ _  
_ _I want it to hurt, I want you to learn_ _  
_ _What it means to twist and turn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_

Everyone couldn't help but feel a bit surprised by what they were listening too. The way it sounded, it was like Natsu was singing about getting vengeance. The lyrics were heard once again before any of them could question it.

 _Too late to apologise_ _  
_ _To remove my scars_ _  
_ _You can run but you cannot hide_ _  
_ _I will seek, I will find_

 _I want you to see, I want you to feel_ _  
_ _Everything you have been doing to me_ _  
_ _I want it to hurt, I want you to learn_ _  
_ _What it means to twist and turn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_

' _Why is he singing something like this?'_ Makarov couldn't help but wonder, as the small old man looked to see the surprised faces of everyone else. The Guild Master didn't understand why Natsu would make a song like this. It seemed like, according to the song, the pink haired male has some sort of grudge against someone.

The lyrics were heard again, getting everyone's full attention once more.

 _You took your time_ _  
_ _You made your move_ _  
_ _Behind my back, attack_ _  
_ _What goes around comes around_ _  
_ _What comes around, burns!_

 _Your life has no future_ _  
_ _Talk won't get you out of this_ _  
_ _You should have been more careful_ _  
_ _Playing with fire_

 _I want you to see, I want you to feel_ _  
_ _Everything you have been doing to me_ _  
_ _I want it to hurt, I want you to learn_ _  
_ _What it means to twist and turn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_ _  
_ _I want you to burn_

The song immediately ended after that, leaving the void of music in the Fairy Tail guild hall once more. This left everyone to process what they just listened too.

"Man…," Gray spoke up, getting everyone to look at the still shirtless Ice Maker Mage, "Why would Natsu make a song like that?"

The others only wished they had the answer to his question.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour Some Sugar on Me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Have another chapter for this story cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: My Child and Color of your eyes**

"None of this is making any sense." Erza told the others. The red head, and everyone else for that matter, couldn't for the life of them figure out why the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer would make a song like the "Burn" one they just listened too.

At first, the red haired woman thought the song might have been towards Jellal, as she remembered how Natsu admitting his hatred for the blue haired man a month ago the last time they went through this whole music thing. But when she thought about it more, the lyrics didn't seem to match up. The "Burn" song seemed more like about someone who had betrayed Natsu, rather then someone doing terrible to someone Natsu knew.

"You think we don't know that?" Gajeel replied back to the red head, as the Iron Dragon Slayer was getting fed up with these questions since he knows that they don't have an answer to any of them.

"Maybe Natsu just made the song for fun?" Wabaka suggested. The man would like to think that the pink haired male just makes these kind of songs for the sake of fun, and not some meaning behind him. It hurts his head way less when thought about it like that.

"Yeah, maybe Natsu was just goofing around when he made the song." Macao had the same idea as he agreed with his fellow pervert.

"No, there had to be a reason for Natsu to make a song about something like that." Mira threw in her two cents on the subject. The white haired woman didn't believe that Natsu would make a song like that just for fun. There must be a meaning behind it.

"Even if there was some hidden reason for him to make that song, how should we even know what it is? It's not like we were supposed to be doing this all over again." Laxus stated, as he wanted this discussion to end. The Lighting Dragon Slayer knows that they won't figure anything out by scratching there heads like a bunch of monkeys if they kept this up.

"We could just ask him when he gets back." Freed suggested to Laxus and the others, thinking that would be the smartest idea.

"And let Fire head know that we went through his music again? No thank you." Gray responded, as he was still against this whole thing, no matter how much he enjoyed listening to these songs despite the fact his hot headed rival made them.

"Gray, he's going to find out regardless. I know he will." Lucy told him, as the blonde is convinced that Natsu will end up finding out about this one way or another.

"No he won't," Happy spoke up, "If we put them away and stay quiet about it, then he won't find out." The blue Exceed explained to them. He didn't want Natsu to get angry from this if he were to find out, so Happy just figured that they just put the bag away and never speak of this again.

Cause to the Exceed that was the easy way out.

"Maybe we should just play something else to get our mind off of this." Kinana suggested, getting everyone to look at the purple haired woman.

"Good idea Kinana," Makarov replied to the barmaid, "You can go pick one yourself if you want." The small old man suggested to her.

"Oh… uh… okay." Kinana, not expecting her to be the next one to pick a song out, spoke back to the Guild Master with a nod.

With that, the purple haired woman then walked over to the bag of music disk to pick a song, hopefully one that wouldn't get them to ask more questions. Everyone else simply remained silent as they waited for the barmaid to pick on.

"Let's see… no not that one… not that one- oh?" Kinana's interest went up as she found a disk labeled "My Child". She didn't know what it would be about, but hopefully something that wasn't too confusing.

But they would be wrong really shortly.

"I guess this one would do." She stated as she walked over to the radio. Everyone else continued to look on as the purple haired barmaid put in the disk and hit the play button.

Everyone waited for music to start playing. But instead of music, they heard… a baby crying?

"Wait what?" Everyone questioned at once, before hearing a heartbeat being heard in the background of the crying infant.

But then, without warning, the crying and heartbeat ended, as rock music suddenly played out of nowhere. This got most of them to jump in surprised by the sudden music. It didn't take long for the lyrics to be heard by them all.

 _Tore it up again, I couldn't stop again_ _  
_ _Letting go till there was nothing in the way_ _  
_ _Fought the feeling then, I cave in again_ _  
_ _Sweet surrender to the angel I deny_ _  
_ _When you came to life I was terrified_ _  
_ _I knew that nothing else would ever feel the same_ _  
_ _Doubt came over me, what kind of father would I be?_ _  
_ _Another time I could stand up and be a man_ _  
_ _To change a face in my life_ _  
_ _(To change a face in my life)_ _  
_ _Your future and mine_ _  
_ _(Your future and mine)_ _  
_ _Time to do what is right_ _  
_ _(what is right)_ _  
_ _A new beginning_

 _The world around me died_ _  
_ _When I saw that heartbeat_ _  
_ _I knew it wasn't a sin_ _  
_ _Can someone tell me why_ _  
_ _This has happened to me?_ _  
_ _Why was it only in death_ _  
_ _Were you redeem my child?_

Everyone was shocked by what they heard. What was this song about? It seemed to be like that of a dad loosing a child. They kept quiet as they listened more of the lyrics to in hope to find an answer.

 _No serenity within agony_ _  
_ _Every day brings on_ _  
_ _A hundred ways to fight_ _  
_ _Constant scrutiny_ _  
_ _I can feel you judging me_ _  
_ _Resurrecting every demon that's inside_ _  
_ _The priest was horrified_ _  
_ _You struggled for the life_ _  
_ _That one desire was the dream I sought for yours_ _  
_ _Creeps cripple me, the reaper cheated me_ _  
_ _Left me early for the path I'd come to adore_ _  
_ _To change a face in my life_ _  
_ _Your future and mine_ _  
_ _Time to do what is right_ _  
_ _(what is right)_ _  
_ _A new beginning_

 _The world around me died_ _  
_ _When I saw that heartbeat_ _  
_ _I knew it wasn't a sin_ _  
_ _Can someone tell me why_ _  
_ _This has happened to me?_ _  
_ _Why was it only in death_ _  
_ _Were you redeem my child?_

No one in the guild understood why Natsu made a song like this. It appeared to be about a father loosing a kid from a miscarriage? Or did the child die from something else? This did little to stop some of them from getting emotional.

 _My child_

 _The world around me died_ _  
_ _When I saw that heartbeat_ _  
_ _I knew it wasn't a sin_ _  
_ _Can someone tell me why_ _  
_ _This has happened to me?_ _  
_ _Why was it only in death_ _  
_ _Were you redeem my child?_

 _I pray you were redeem my child_

After that, the song ended with a heart monitor going flat in the background for a few seconds. But then that ended, leaving total silence in the guild hall once again, something that seems to happen a lot when it comes to this.

"Why… why did Natsu…?" Lisanna didn't understand it. Why would Natsu make a song like this? It was heart wrenching. The idea of someone loosing a child to some unknown cause, either before or after them being born, that was something the white haired woman didn't know how anyone could go through that.

Bisca and Alzack merely looked at one another before looking at Asuka, who thankfully didn't understand the seriousness of the lyrics and just thought it sounded cool. The little girl was their everything. The green haired woman and the black haired man couldn't even fathom the idea of loosing her in some way. That was something no one should be forced to go through.

"L-Let's pick out a more cheerful song." Mira suggested, trying to calm herself down from the rather sad and emotional song.

No one objected, mainly as they tried to process the song themselves. The white haired woman then made her way to the bag of music CDs before quickly trying to pick a song that hopefully wouldn't be too depressing or terrifying.

Her eyes widened with hope as she found a CD titled "Color of your eyes". Her love for romance got her to accept this one to play next. There's no way a song named like that could be depressing in any way…

Right?

Mira didn't care as she quickly made her way to the radio in order to play the song. Everyone else managed to notice her already about to put in another CD.

"Don't worry, this song sounds way more cheerful!" Mira exclaimed happily, glad that she picked a song that wasn't sad like the last one.

But she would soon find out that she would be wrong.

The white haired barmaid then went on to hit the play button of the radio, before quickly making her way back to the others so they could listen to the next song.

A piano was immediately heard, getting Mira and the others to hope that this would be a happy, and in Mira's case, romantic song, that will lift everyone back up from the sad mood.

However their hopes were dashed as the lyrics were heard.

 _Had we made another decision_ _  
_ _Gone through our thoughts not lost our vision_ _  
_ _Care for another life, not only seen our own_ _  
_ _A new life could have grown_

 _We never stopped to think_ _  
_ _Never had time to feel_ _  
_ _It should just disappear_

 _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_ _  
_ _It kills me to never know_ _  
_ _Never know the color_ _  
_ _The color of your eyes_

Everyone's eyes widen as they listened to the lyrics of the song. The mood went back to its sadden atmosphere. What drove Natsu to make songs like this one? They didn't understand why the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer would make something like this.

The lyrics were heard once more before they could continue their thoughs.

 _Thoughts of who you would be_ _  
_ _Would you look like your ma or me_ _  
_ _A fathers proud only child_ _  
_ _Kids coming back to me_ _  
_ _In my black mind_

 _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_ _  
_ _It kills me to never know_ _  
_ _Never know the color_ _  
_ _The color of your eyes_

Imagining the pain of one loosing their own child, none of them could understand how anyone could deal with that. Those who were already parents had their eyes watering a little. Macao looked over to where Romeo was at, and couldn't imagine a world without his son if something had happened to prevent him from ever being brought to this world.

 _Can't find the reason why_ _  
_ _No matter how I try_ _  
_ _It is killing me_ _  
_ _Can't find the reason why_ _  
_ _No matter how I try_ _  
_ _It is killing me_

At this point many of then, mainly the girls, couldn't help but shed tears as the emotions they were getting from the song got to them. It didn't help with how Natsu himself sounded as he sang this; it was full of emotion which did little to calm them down.

 _If I said I never think about you, I would_ _  
_ _I would lie_ _  
_ _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_ _  
_ _It kills me to never know_ _  
_ _Never know the color_ _  
_ _The color of your eyes_ _  
_ _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_

 _It kills me to never know the color of your eyes_

And like that, the song ended, leaving everyone in the building quiet. Not a single word was muttered.

One couldn't really blame them though.

 **Well… uh… that happened. Guess this was a bit more of a serious chapter. Hmm…**

… **Anyway, see you all next time then, whenever that will be. Hopefully it will be more cheerful for the guild's sake, heh.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes**

 **Disturbed: My Child**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Ground Zero, Viva La Vida, and Whatever it takes**

The silent in the guild hall continued to linger for a little while longer. Everyone in the building was still trying to process the lyrics of the two songs that they just listened too. On one hand, it didn't make sense for Natsu to make songs about what they think is about loosing a child before they were even born. While the other hand, there was much about Natsu that they have seen to not know about to make a claim like that.

"...Can… can we pick a happier song now?" Lisanna broke the silence that everyone else was in, getting everyone to look at the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"Y-Yeah that seems like a good idea." Alzack agreed with the Animal Take-Over Mage.

"I second this." Freed also voiced his own agreement with Lisanna's suggestion.

Everyone else simply nodded, as they didn't really know what to say at the moment, the songs "My Child" and "Color of Your Eyes" were still playing in their heads.

"Alright… uh… I guess I'll go pick one myself then." Lisanna informed the others.

With no voice of opposition, the younger sister of the Strauss siblings walked over to where the bag with Natsu's music disks was at. Everyone else simply remained silent, as they didn't want to discuss what they heard. The only thing they know is that the two songs made them sad and dampen the mood. Hopefully Lisanna can find a song that is more upbeat and light hearted.

Hopefully.

"Let's see…" Lisanna trailed off, trying to find a music CD that wouldn't make everyone so silent and depressed. She knew she had to be careful, since even a song title that may sound happy may be misleading.

It didn't take long though for her to find a CD that peak her interest. Taking the music disk out of the bag full of then, the white haired woman saw it was called "Ground Zero". To Lisanna, she knew there was basically a fifty/fifty chance of this going to be a happier song, or another sad song. But she knew she couldn't waste all day, so she decided to go with this one.

"I got one!" Lisanna called out to the others, getting them to snap out of their thoughts and look at the white haired Animal Take-Over Mage.

And with that, Lisanna made her way to the radio, put in the music disk, and proceed to hit the play button.

It didn't take long for the music to start up, which seemed to be more upbeat compared to the last two songs. Before anyone could comment on it, the lyrics were then heard by them all.

 _So, let me tell you a story about a simple man_ _  
_ _I used to think I was bigger than Superman_ _  
_ _I went around the world without you in my life_ _  
_ _But without you my world's like kryptonite_ _  
_ _Oh! When I'm at the red light_ _  
_ _You give me X-Ray Vision, Super sight!_ _  
_ _Hey everybody, can you hear the sound?_ _  
_ _You got me feeling so good_ _  
_ _And the time is now!_

 _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _Cause without you, it's so dangerous!_ _  
_ _It's an emergency_ _  
_ _Cause I can't life my live without you_

Hearing this song got everyone to be lifted out of their previous thoughts. Many of them were even smiling and nodding their head to the music, as they had to admit the song sounded pretty catchy to them.

No one made a noise as the lyrics were heard once again.

 _You can hear us for miles_ _  
_ _You can feel us for days_ _  
_ _If your soul is in need of a_ _  
_ _Hip Hop Praise_ _  
_ _Bringing the message_ _  
_ _At the speed of sound_ _  
_ _So, Mr. Talkbox, lift us off the ground!_

 _, Now we got the green light_ _  
_ _El shaddai coming through tonight!_ _  
_ _So lift your hands high all around the town_ _  
_ _We're gonna leap this track in a single bound!_

 _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _Cause without you, it's so dangerous!_ _  
_ _It's an emergency_ _  
_ _Cause I can't live my life without..._

 _He's The One Creator_ _  
_ _There's no one greater_ _  
_ _Gonna lift you up_ _  
_ _To everyone, in every town_ _  
_ _This is how we rock_ _  
_ _We gonna break it down!_

 _We go, hey, we at, ground zero!_ _  
_ _Hey, he's the hip hop hero!_ _  
_ _Hey, we at, ground zero!_ _  
_ _Hey, he's the hip hop hero!_

' _This is good.'_ Makarov thought to himself as he saw everyone he considered his children in a better mood. Natsu certainly knew how to make songs that affected their emotions, in both a good and bad way. He didn't ponder too much longer as the lyrics were heard again.

 _Fabulous!_ _  
_ _Hip hop Hero!_

 _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us f-f-fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _Cause without you, it's so dangerous!_ _  
_ _It's an emergency cus,_ _  
_

 _Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _Cause without you, it's so dangerous!_

 _It's an emergency cus,_

 _It's an emergency cus,_

 _It's an emergency cus,_ _  
_ _I can't life my live without you!_

 _Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _He's the one that makes us fabulous_ _  
_ _We at, Ground Zero_ _  
_ _He's the Hip Hop Hero!_ _  
_ _Cause without you, it's so dangerous!_

 _It's an emergency_ _  
_ _Cause I can't live my life without you!_

The song immediately ended after the lyrics did, leaving the guild hall with no music playing at the moment.

"I like that one." Happy exclaimed happily, no pun intended.

"Yes, I agree that song was much livelier." Erza gave her thought on the song with a smile on her face. The red head also imagined Natsu singing this to her personally, as the certain lyrics "I can't live my life without you" played over in her head.

The S-Class of Fairy Tail wasn't the only woman who was imagining and thinking of that either, as others like Lucy and Lisanna imagined Natsu singing that to them as well.

"Okay, I'm going to pick one now." Bickslow announced, as his floating "babies" as the Thunder God Tribe member calls then, repeated what he said.

And with that, the Seith Magic User walked over to the bag of music to pick a CD himself. However, since he didn't feel like wasting time to search for one that may get him interested, the man simply picked up a random disk before walking over to the radio.

"Uh… shouldn't you see what CD you picked?" Evergreen pointed out to her teammate, who looked back at her with his grins.

"Nah, I want to be surprised." He told the light brown haired woman, as his "babies" repeated what they said.

With that out of the way, he went on to put the disk into the radio and activated the machine.

Immediately afterwards, an instrument what sounded like a violin was heard throughout the guild, getting everyone interested. It didn't take long for the lyrics to be heard by them all.

 _I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing  
Now the old king is dead long live the king  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

Everyone widen their eyes as they listened to the lyrics. Honestly, they didn't really know what this song was about. It seemed liked to be about something sad, but in what way exactly? Why did Natsu make these songs so hard to understand?

 _It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh_

 _I Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

The song went on with that sounded like Natsu humming for a bit. But eventually both that and the music died down, thus ending the song.

"Uh… what did any of that exactly mean?" Gajeel broke the silence, as he looked at everyone else to see what their thoughts were about the song they just listened too.

"How should we know?" Gray responded back to the Iron Dragon Slayer. It wasn't like he would know what goes on through Flamebrain's head when he makes these kinds of songs.

"It sounded a little sad." Lucy pointed out; as she couldn't help but noticed how Natsu seemed… sadden as he sang the song.

"Okay, let's not go down that path again," Laxus responded to them all as he got up from where he was at, "I'll go pick a song of my own now."

No one stopped the Lighting Dragon Slayer as the S-Class went over to see what kind of song he would be able to pick. Since Laxus didn't want to waste too much time, the blonde man quickly looked into the bad before grabbing one that caught his attention,

"This one doesn't sound bad." He muttered to himself, as he looked at the song title "Whatever it Takes"

He then went over to where the radio was located, and proceeded to put in the music disk and hit the play button.

The music started as nothing but a guitar playing. At least they think it was a guitar doing that. But then a beat started to play, and it didn't take long for the lyrics to be heard by everyone in the guild hall.

 _I do whatever it takes to make it  
Break through anything I'm face to face with  
It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience  
'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it_

 _So put your hands up high  
Now wave them side to side  
Now when I pull out the nine  
You better wave bye bye  
So take a page from my book  
Roll it up and get cooked  
Watch these ladies get hooked  
While all these haters get shook  
So put your hands up high  
Now wave them side to side  
Now when I pull out the nine  
You better wave bye bye_

The lyrics got everyone's attention as they were all listening in intensely. From first guess, the song seemed to be about someone who kept on going with… whatever they wanted to do.

They stayed silent as they tried to listen closely more to the next lyrics.

 _We gonna rise up to the top  
We've been through it all  
Been to f**king hell and back  
Our backs against the wall  
Got the dove and grenade flag on display  
And every f**king critic's gonna listen when we say_

 _I do whatever it takes to make it  
Break through anything I'm face to face with  
It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience  
'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it_

 _So put your hands up high  
Now wave them side to side  
Now when I pull out the nine  
You better wave bye bye  
So take a page from my book  
Roll it up and get cooked  
Watch these ladies get hooked  
While all these haters get shook  
So put your hands up high  
Now wave them side to side  
Now when I pull out the nine  
You better wave bye bye_

They all were listening as the tried to piece the song together. If they could guess it right from what they heard so far, it seemed to be about Natsu pushing forward, not giving up despite what other people may be saying to him.

This got some of them, like Team Natsu and the Strauss siblings, to have a somewhat worried look. It was no secret that they would tease Natsu, or in Gray and Elfman's case, punch him and start a fight with him. When they were younger, they wouldn't even believed that Natsu was actually raised by a dragon. So… was this song also meant towards their behavior towards him through his life? Was this song aimed against them?

 _So just understand nothing gets in my way  
I can show you firsthand if you got something to say  
If you're thinking you can hold me down, you better think twice  
'Cause I've been waiting for this moment every day of my life  
These f**king people always say the same old thing  
But you can't slay or conquer the king  
I'm from a nightmare, but I'm living the dream  
You need to back up if you're not with my team_

 _'Cause I do whatever it takes to make it  
Break through anything I'm face to face with  
It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience  
'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it_

 _So put your hands up high  
Now wave them side to side  
Now when I pull out the nine  
You better wave bye bye  
So take a page from my book  
Roll it up and get cooked  
Watch these ladies get hooked  
While all these haters get shook  
So put your hands up high  
Now wave them side to side  
Now when I pull out the nine  
You better wave bye bye_

 _You better wave bye bye  
You better wave bye bye  
You better wave bye bye  
You better wave bye bye_

The song ended quickly after the lyrics did, leaving the guild hall once again in silence. So nothing has changed with that.

"…Huh, neat." Pantherlily was the first to show his liking of the song.

"So Salamander basically made a song to tell any haters of his to f**k off huh? Now that's something I can get behind." Gajeel spoke up with his usual grin.

"Gajeel! Language!" Erza shouted at the Iron Dragon Slayer, her thoughts moved from the song to the black haired Wizard.

"What?! Salamander just words like that just now! Why are you only getting on me about that?!" The Iron Dragon Slayer shouted back at the red head.

Everyone else simply sweat drop from the argument they were now listening too.

 **And done. Next time we'll do one more of this, and then afterwards we'll see how Natsu's doing.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again everyone, I figured I go ahead and make another chapter like this, cause why the heck not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: I will rule the universe, You're going down, and Stay**

"Guys, please calm down." Lucy asked the now arguing Erza and Gajeel, as everyone else could only look on with sweat drops as the red head and black haired male were fighting with one another.

"As I stated before, you don't use that kind of language when children are around!" Erza exclaimed at the Iron Dragon Slayer in an annoyed tone, as she was referring to Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka when she spoke her words.

"The Salamader was just using that kind of words in his songs! But I don't see you criticizing that!" Gajeel shouted back at the S-Class of Fairy Tail.

"Don't pull that on me!" Erza shouted at him again, getting more frustrated as she went on, "I can't get on him about that when he's not even here! I would look like an idiot if I spoke against already recorded music!"

"You're looking like an idiot with what you're doing right now!" Gajeel told her, as he too was getting more bothered and annoyed by the red head.

Calling Erza an idiot though ended up being a mistake as the Iron Dragon Slayer now found himself being thrown into a wall. There was now a Gajeel shape hole in the wall as the Dragon Slayer could be heard groaning from the pain of being toss into a wall of concrete and wood. Everyone else could only stare at the sight with deadpanned stares.

Erza merely glared at the now groaning Gajeel in anger before she huffed in annoyance as she turned around, away from the Iron Dragon Slayer as he slowly slid off the wall. Wanting to calm herself, she marched over to where the bag of music disks was and went to grab a CD for them to listen too in order to ease herself.

Everyone was wise enough to not interfere as she did this, not waning to get on her bad side like Gajeel did.

With one of Natsu's music disks in hand, the red haired woman stomped her way over to where the radio was located. She went on to put in the music disk and hit the play button of the device.

Music was heard instantly, as they all heard rock being played, but it wasn't too much of it as it seemed to slow down. But then Natsu's voice from the radio was heard as he sang.

 _I will rule the universe_

"Huh?" Everyone spoke in confusion, except for Gajeel as he was holding onto his sore face from being thrown into a wall. Before they could question further, the music picked up as it went on. The lyrics were then heard once more.

 _1804 as emperor sworn_ _  
_ _Soldier at heart a child of war_ _  
_ _Napoleon Bonaparte_ _  
_ _A master of the game and equal to God_ _  
_ _Invading the lands of greed and fraud_ _  
_ _Turned warfare to an art_

 _He was known as the chosen one_ _  
_ _Born 1769 in Corsica_ _  
_ _His family's joy and pride_ _  
_ _It is just like a fairy tale_ _  
_ _This boy was not for sale_ _  
_ _And he never lied, but how he cried:_

 _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I'm the glory, I'm the brave_ _  
_ _Going down in history forever_ _  
_ _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I shall crush their sorrows veil_ _  
_ _And soon I will be marching into heaven_ _  
_ _I'm greater than God_

Everyone was flat out confused. What was Natsu singing about? They didn't recognize anything what the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was talking about. Levy however, couldn't help but feel like what the pink haired male was making music to familiar for some reason.

She couldn't dwell on these thoughts too much longer as the lyrics were heard once again.

 _Who could believe this boy would achieve_ _  
_ _All of his dreams and what he believed_ _  
_ _It went down in history_ _  
_ _But luck has an end you know it too well_ _  
_ _Heaven is bound to turn into Hell_ _  
_ _His time was running out_

 _At the battle of Waterloo_ _  
_ _No chance; the enemy was far to strong_ _  
_ _And here's another song_ _  
_ _It was the end of the fairy tale_ _  
_ _Everyone is bound to fail_ _  
_ _It must be right; but damn he tried_

 _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I'm the glory, I'm the brave_ _  
_ _Going down in history forever_ _  
_ _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I shall crush their sorrows veil_ _  
_ _And soon I will be marching into heaven_ _  
_ _I'm greater than God_

 _There are many types of heroes_ _  
_ _And this is one of a kind_ _  
_ _In these days so full of zeros_ _  
_ _I keep gazing at the sky_

No one understood what the message or what the point of this song was. None of them could think what any of what Natsu was singing about was. It was clearly about a person who had some serious arrogance, but whom? And what was this battle the pink haired Mage mentioned?

 _He was known as the chosen one_ _  
_ _Born 1769 in Corsica_ _  
_ _His family's joy and pride_ _  
_ _It is just like a fairy tale_ _  
_ _This boy was not for sale_ _  
_ _And he never lied, but how he cried:_

 _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I'm the glory, I'm the brave_ _  
_ _Going down in history forever_ _  
_ _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I shall crush their sorrows veil_ _  
_ _And soon I will be marching into heaven_

 _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I'm the glory, I'm the brave_ _  
_ _Going down in history forever_ _  
_ _I will rule the universe_ _  
_ _I shall crush their sorrows veil_ _  
_ _And soon I will be marching into heaven_ _  
_ _I'm greater than God_

The song ended immediately after that, leaving everyone in silent once again, as well as confused.

"Okay," Cana spoke up, getting everyone to look at the alcoholic woman, "I know I'm not the only one who has no idea what the heck Natsu was going on about. But does anyone have any idea what it might be?" She asked them.

"Sorry, we're just as confused as you are." Mira informed the Card Mage, getting her to be disappointed.

"Hmm…," Levy pondered for a moment, wondering why the person mentioned and sang about seemed familiar to her. But then, after a moment of thinking, her eyes widened as she realized why it was familiar, "Wait! I think I know now!"

The blue haired female's sudden exclamation got everyone to turn their heads to the Solid-Script Mage in confusion.

"You got what now?" Laxus asked her, wanting to know what Levy was talking about.

"The guy mentioned and talked about in the song! It's about a character in this book that I read not that long ago!" Levy turned her attention to Lucy, who was just as confused as everyone else was, "Lucy, do you remember that book I lend you? The one about that guy who rose to power and attempted to conquer the entire continent?"

Lucy remained puzzled for an extra minute, before her eyes widen as the memory returned to her.

"Yeah! I know what you're talking about now!" The blonde replied back to her best friend, who was grinning happily.

"We don't, so can you two explain what you two are going on about?" Bisca questioned the two, getting them to look at everyone else.

"We're talking about a book that we both read not too long ago. It takes place in a world where there's no magic, and it focuses on this guy who rose to power and attempted to rule over the entire continent. While he did fail in the end, the way the descriptions the author wrote were so amazingly done, I couldn't help but imagine like I was there in the book!" Levy informed them all with stars in her eyes. When it came to books, she was willing to go on and on about them.

"Wait, hang on a minute!" Gray exclaimed, getting everyone to look at the Ice Maker mage, "But if this guy from that book is what Flamebrain was singing about, wouldn't that mean he would have to have… read the book?"

When he suggested that, nearly everyone eyes widened in a comically fashion. The idea of Natsu reading a book and making a song off of it… for some reason Natsu reading and enjoying a book seemed so _wrong_ in their eyes.

"…Great, now I have that image stuck in my head." Macao stated.

"What's wrong with Natsu reading books?" Erza questioned the others. The red head didn't see anything wrong with that. If anything, she couldn't help but feel proud that Natsu was reading.

As they all were continuing that discussion, Asuka, getting bored and wanting to hear another song, got off her chair and went over to the bag of music once again. She didn't have the patience to look around for one, so she just grabbed on, went over to a chair and got on it to reach the radio, and proceeded to put the disk in and play it.

Without warning, a guitar was throughout the guild hall, getting over to look at the radio to see Asuka simply sitting next to the radio, waiting for Natsu's voice to be heard.

"Asuka, when did you-?" Alzack was about to question her daughter, but then the lyrics were heard.

 _Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I already know_

 _It's been a long time coming_  
 _And the tables' turned around_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_  
 _I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down!_

Everyone eyes widened as they listened to the lyrics. This already seems somewhat in a similar style as the "Burn" song they listened too. Was this directly aimed for a specific someone? They didn't know why Natsu made so many songs with this kind of mindset.

 _Define your meaning of fun_  
 _To me it's when we're gettin' it done_  
 _I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_  
 _So get ready for another one_  
 _Let's take a trip down memory lane_  
 _The words circulate in my brain_  
 _You can treat this like another all I'm saying_  
 _But don't cry like a b*tch when you feel the pain_

 _It's been a long time coming_  
 _And the tables' turned around_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_  
 _I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down!_

 _This is hardly worth fighting for_  
 _But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_  
 _With my fist in your face and your face on the floor_  
 _It'll be a long time comin'_  
 _But you got the message now_  
 _Cause I was never goin'_  
 _Yeah, you're the one that's going down!_

 _One of us is going down!_  
 _I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down!_

 _One of us is going down!_

After that, the rock went on a bit longer. But eventually, it ended thus leaving the guild hall with no music once again.

"…I mean… it sounded cool." Gray spoke up, breaking the silence everyone had. Before anyone could start questioning what the song meant…

"Okay, I think that we listened enough of Natsu's song for now." Makarov told everyone, getting them all to look at the small old man.

"But master, can we listen to one more at least?" Mira asked him, as the white haired woman wanted to listen to more of Natsu's song.

"I agree with Mira, we should be able to at least one more." Erza told the Guild Master, though everyone knows she just wanted to hear Natsu's singing voice.

Eventually, many of the others also put in their thoughts, wanting to at least one more song before Mira put them back. Makarov merely sweat drop at this, remembering how they all were against this idea of Mira's when she first brought Natsu's music disks here, but in the end he simply sighed.

"Alright fine, we can listen to one more," Makarov told them, getting them all about to cheer, "But, I get to pick the CD." He told them.

No one was against this idea, since it meant they were able to listen to one more of Natsu's songs. While a few of then, like Lucy and Gray think they should just end it now, everyone else outnumbered them.

With that settled, the small old Guild Master of Fairy Tail made his way to the bag of music CD's before quickly found one that caught his eye. Picking it up, the disk was labeled, "Stay". A bit interested by this, Makarov made his way to the radio, jumped on the seat near it, the one that Asuka wasn't on, and put the disk into the device and activated it.

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay_

Everyone was caught off guard as the lyrics were heard immediately, as well as the soft tone of the music.

 _I thought you would be around forever_

 _No matter where I would go_

 _So I started taking you for granted_

 _Forgot what I used to know_

 _Guess I sold my soul, just to have some fun_

 _Think I lost myself trying to be someone_

 _I gave you the blame, looked the other way_

 _Never thought it would drive you away_

 _If I could turn back time and change my life_

 _Get another chance to make things right_

 _If I had one more word to say to you_

 _I let you know, I want you to_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay_

"He… he sounds so sad…" Mira couldn't help but noticed with a worried tone. Everyone merely looked both confused and worried. What was this song about that made Natsu sound so sad? They could feel every emotion he put into his singing.

 _I have learned a lesson of a lifetime_

 _Won't be myself again_

 _I forgot the things that really mattered_

 _And lost it all in the end_

 _Never told the truth, kept it all inside_

 _Got you thinking there's something I'm trying to hide_

 _Knew I needed change, but I stayed the same_

 _Never thought it would drive you away_

 _If I could turn back time and change my life_

 _Get another chance to make things right_

 _If I had one more word to say to you_

 _I let you know, I want you to_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay_

Was… was this song about Igneel? Everyone knew how Natsu felt about his dragon, was this was the song about? If it was, why did Natsu seem like it was because of him that Igneel left? This got some of the girls to feel a bit heartbroken by the idea that Natsu thought that he was the sole reason that his dragon parent left, as if Natsu thought he became too much of a problem for Igneel to handle.

 _In my dreams we are still together_

 _Everything is like one big, happy ending_

 _I'm right there, I found my way home now_

 _It's too good to be true, and then I wake up_

 _Like a ghost_

 _I thought you would be around forever_

 _No matter where I would go_

 _If I could turn back time and change my life_

 _Get another chance to make things right_

 _If I had one more word to say to you_

 _I let you know, I want you to_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay_

 _I want you to Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay,_

 _Stay_

And with that, the song ended.

No one said anything, as they all merely looked at one another with either confusion or worry. Though, to some of them, both were present on their faces.

"…I'll… I'll go put them back now." Mira informed them, not wanting to deal with that they just listened too.

Everyone only nodded as Mira went to do just that.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been used so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes, Stay**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**

 **Sick Puppies: You're going down**

 **Civil War: I will rule the universe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. This time, we're going to see how Natsu is doing right now.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Beacon of Hope**

"Ugh… that was so boring!" Natsu complained out loud as he made his way through the town he was currently in.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had just finish the job he was on, which involved beating the crap out of some dark guild that was causing problems for the town. Fortunately for him, he handled it no problem. Unfortunately for him, like he just stated, it was completely boring. It wasn't even a challenge for him.

So Natsu was a bit bored at the moment. It looked to be getting dark soon as well, so the pink haired Fairy Tail Mage figured that he might as well find something to eat and stay at a hotel for the night.

"Now, where is a good place to get food at?" Natsu pondered as he looked around the streets he was in. The town wasn't that big, but he did spot a few restaurants that he was interested in trying out. But now, that left the question of which one to go too? That was the million jewel question.

Eventually, Natsu just ended up picking one at random.

It didn't take the Fire Dragon Slayer that long as he finished eating the restaurant he picked out. However the pink haired male was a bit frustrated, he thought he was charged way too much for his meal. He only ordered like six plates of food! How was that expensive?

"Whatever," Natsu grumbled as he made his way through the street of the town, "Might as well go rent out a place for the night." He muttered to himself as he made his way to do just that.

However, he immediately stopped walking as he heard something. Thanks to his enhance dragon hearing, he didn't have problem picking the noise up. From what he could hear, it sounded like… a crying child?

"What the…?" Natsu questioned, before he started to follow the noise. Whatever was going on, there was a chance that someone might be in trouble. Not on his watch!

He went further down the streets before the sound of crying got louder and louder. Making a turn to the right, he found himself in a small alleyway. And that's when he saw it.

Sitting at a wall was a small child who looked no older than four. Getting more concern, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer began to approach the small kid, but made sure to do it slowly, as he didn't want to accidentally scare the kid.

"Hey there," Natsu spoke in a quiet tone to not spook the boy, getting the four year old child to look up to see the pink haired male. At first the small child seemed scared at first by the older male's presence, but then calm downed somewhat seeing that he wasn't trying to hurt him, "What's wrong little buddy?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked him, making sure to use a smoothing voice, hoping that will help calm the child down.

The small boy let out a few more sniffles before the child managed to speak.

"I-I-I'm lost…" The child managed to get out, his voice sounding a bit weird, but that was probably due to all of his crying.

"Oh…," Natsu managed to reply, before he bend down to see the kid eye to eye, "Don't worry little guy, I will help you out." The pink haired Fairy Tail Mage assured the kid, whose eyes lit up from his words.

"R-Really?" The child asked in a hopeful tone, to which got Natsu to smile softly at the sad kid.

"Of course." Natsu replied back to him, his own smile widening at seeing the child go from completely sad to being somewhat happy.

And before the kid knew it, Natsu lift him up in the air before seeing the kid on his shoulder. The four year old couldn't help but laugh a little from the action, which got Natsu to laugh a little at seeing the kid happy.

"Let's go." Natsu told him with his smile still on his face, getting the child to smile back at him.

And so, for the next little while, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the four year old tried to find anyone that the kid recognized. However, it was getting darker as the sun went further down, and still no sigh of anyone that the kid may know. While he didn't show it, Natsu was getting a bit frantic.

 _'Come on! There has to be someone around here that the kid knows!'_ Natsu thought to himself in worry. Surely someone was looking for the kid, like his parents, or siblings, or friends, or anybody!

Before Natsu could freak out a bit more, the child, still sitting on his shoulder, managed to spot an older woman who looked like she was about to have a panic attack, almost like she was trying to find someone.

"There!" The kid shouted, getting the pink haired male's attention as he saw what the four year old was pointing at.

"Thank goodness!" Natsu exclaimed as he put the kid down on the ground, who didn't waist a second as he ran over to the old woman.

"Eliza!" The child cried out.

Hearing her name being called, the old woman turned only to nearly faint as she saw who she was looking for.

"Jacob!" She also cried out as the small kid ran right into the woman, nearly tackling her with a hug, to which the woman bent down to return, "Thank goodness you're alright! I was worried sick about you! You shouldn't have run off like that!" She couldn't help but scold the kid, though there was a smile on her face, showing that she was simply joyful that he was alright.

"I'm sorry, but the nice pink haired man helped me!" The kid, who was now known as Jacob, told her. This merely got the woman confused before she saw Natsu approaching the two of them.

"Hello there." Natsu greeted her with a smile on his face. The woman merely smiled back at him.

"Thank you kind sir for bringing Jacob back, everyone back at the orphanage was getting worried sick about him." Eliza replied back to the pink haired male as she picked Jacob from the ground.

Her words though got Natsu to widen his eyes in surprise a little.

"Orphanage?" Natsu questioned, as a bit of sadness could be heard in his voice. The old woman picked up on this, as small yet sad smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, I'm a Caretaker at the orphanage here in the town. I was out with Jacob when he took off on his own." Eliza informed the Fire Dragon Slayer, as Jacob looked down at the ground with a frown.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, though both Natsu and Eliza managed to hear it.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Natsu started to say to him, getting the kid to look at him once again, "At least now you know not to do it again." He finished, trying to brighten the kid's mood, which seemed to work a little as the small boy merely smiled back at the Dragon Slayer.

"Once again, thank you for your help kind sir." Eliza thanked Natsu once more, as the old woman begun to take her leave with the kid in her arms.

"Wait!" Natsu exclaimed out with a hand raised, getting the old woman and the child to look back at the pink haired male in confusion. Natsu figured he would make it quick, "Would… would you mind if I come with you to help out?" He asked the woman, who was caught off guard by the offer by him.

"You've done enough already, it would be rude of me to take advantage of your kindess like that." Eliza replied back to the pink haired male, who merely shook his head at her words.

"No, it's fine really. I wouldn't mind helping out." Natsu told her with his smile still present. The old woman was still surprised by him wanting to help out at the orphanage, even if it was only for a little while. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You are a kind person." Eliza merely stated to him.

To Natsu though, that meant he was given the okay to follow and help out. And with that, he followed the older woman and the kid back to the orphanage.

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

Some time went by once they arrived at their location. Though to Natsu, his time there didn't seem to last that long. Though, time does fly when you're having fun after all. All the children at the orphanage easily bonded with the pink haired male, who also bonded with them as well. He helped out in anyway he could, either helping do some chores, keeping the children entertain, or help make them dinner. Granted he wasn't a very good cook, but he still helped out with getting the things needed for dinner for the children.

All in all, Natsu had a wonderful time, way more than even he thought he would. But now, it was late, the night sky was out and the children were put to bed. Thus, it was time for him to leave.

"Thank you Natsu, you have no idea how much of a help you were today." Eliza thanked the Fire Dragon Slayer, who merely smiled back at her.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that I could help out." Natsu responded to her with his smile still present on his face.

"You have a heart of gold Natsu, you truly do." The old woman told him, getting him to feel a bit embarrassed from her words.

"I don't know about that, I just like to help out." Natsu replied back to her with small laugh, which got the woman to laugh a little as well.

"Well then, I guess this is farewell, take care Natsu." Eliza told him as she started to head back inside the building.

"Hold on a moment," Natsu called out, getting the woman to look back at the man in confusion, before the Dragon Slayer started to speak up once again, "Is… is it okay if I come back to visit sometime?" He asked her.

Eliza was taken back by that, before a soft smile took hold of her face.

"Of course you can Natsu. I'm sure the children would love that." She replied back to him, getting him to be happy from her words.

With that, the woman went back into the building, as Natsu simply waved at her as the door closed.

The Fire Dragon Slayer simply stayed in that spot for a moment before he figured he should go find a hotel to stay for the night. He started to walk away; with one more glance at the building, before he continued onward.

However, after a few minutes of walking, he stopped as he saw himself at the small park of the town. There was no one around, most likely all at their homes and sleeping. Seeing a bench near him, he went down to sit at it.

The pink haired male went over his time at the orphanage, seeing all of those children and spending time with them already left a mark on him. However, he couldn't stop the small frown from appearing on his face. Those kids were forced to be abandoned or loosing their family from whatever horror that took their loves on away from them. To make things worse, some of the kids at the orphanage had some illnesses or conditions that didn't seem to be curing, not matter what they did. Natsu couldn't stop himself from placing both hands on his hands as he thought about that. If only he could take their suffering away. If only he could make them all happy. It wasn't fair! Those children were so innocent, why did life have to give them such a horrible fate?

This was always the case for Natsu. Even as he sits here, someone out there is in pain, suffering in some way, hurt, or worse. Yet, there was nothing he could do about it. Why can't he just be able to take everyone's pain away? He would gladly bear the burden on his own if it was to make everyone safe and happy.

Natsu simply remained there quietly for a few more moments… until…

 _There's a gift inside our hearts._ _  
_ _Will we give it to the lost?_ _  
_ _As they lay their heads and deprive their fates_ _  
_ _From the curses they held within._

Natsu didn't know what prompted him to start singing, but he simply went on as the thoughts he had continued to fill his head.

 _With the gift of Joy it starts._ _  
_ _By mending the Hearts of frost._ _  
_ _May the spirit fly as the children climb._ _  
_ _For the Peace to begin._ _  
_ _So I will try._ _  
_ _To believe like a winner, Soul I will deliver._ _  
_ _And I.._ _  
_ _Will join the arms together again._

 _So if we hold out the hand that preaches higher_ _  
_ _We can stand together_ _  
_ _And if we care for another,_ _  
_ _Treat them like a brother_ _  
_ _Then you'll know we'll live forever_ _  
_ _As we sway the arms in the air like a flame,_ _  
_ _Running though the scary_ _  
_ _I'm free_ _  
_ _And together..._ _  
_ _We're a Beacon of Hope_

A small yet sad smile appeared on his face as he went on.

 _We can see the choice we take_ _  
_ _We will take it to our grave_ _  
_ _There's a child in there who's waiting..._ _  
_ _To be saved by our grace_

Natsu turned his head to look at the direction where the orphanage was located when he sang that part of his song. The small smile he had still remained there as he continued onward.

 _Believe and we'll succeed today_ _  
_ _The more we can give to pave their way_ _  
_ _Not everyone has a promise of tomorrow_

He couldn't help but feel depressed from that lyric. There was someone, either be full grown or a mere child suffering out there in the world, yet there was nothing he could do about it. But yet…

 _So I will try_ _  
_ _To believe like a winner, a soul I will deliver_ _  
_ _And I_ _  
_ _Will join the arms together again._

A soft smile once appeared on his face, as he continued to sing.

 _So if we hold out the hand that preaches higher_ _  
_ _We can stand together_ _  
_ _And if we care for another,_ _  
_ _Treat them like a brother_ _  
_ _Then you'll know we'll live forever_ _  
_ _As we sway the arms in the air like a flame,_ _  
_ _Running though the scary_ _  
_ _I'm free_ _  
_ _And together..._ _  
_ _We're a Beacon of Hope_

Maybe one day, he would be able to take everyone's pain away. Maybe one day people can live without fear, or pain. Maybe one day children could be free from the horrors of life, from illness, from anything that dared to harm them.

 _There's a gift inside us all_ _  
_ _Will we show the the light?_ _  
_ _Can we make their lives live stronger_ _  
_ _Together...?_

As Natsu finished his singing, his soft smile remained on his face. Maybe one day, he will take everyone's pain away. Maybe one day, he will take the suffering from every single person on this world.

He may suffer alone, he may be the only one in the world in pain, but if it meant taking the burden and ache from everyone else so they can live happily, then that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes, Stay**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**

 **Sick Puppies: You're going down**

 **Civil War: I will rule the universe**

 **Dagames: Beacon of Hope**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I have return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Yes I know it's been over a month since I updated this story, I will admit it was due to both trying to figure out a way to continue the story as well as laziness, but hopefully this chapter will ease your anger.**

 **Or not.**

 **It's up to you really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Gotta be somebody**

"I can't believe this!" Natsu grumbled as he made his way through the town he recently arrived in, with the pink haired male being utterly annoyed.

What happened was that after the Fire Dragon Slayer departed the town he did the job and helped out with the orphanage there, he got on the train, much to his own disgust, and went on to head back to Magnolia. But, during the trip the train had a mechanical problem popped up, and to avoid something catastrophic happening, the transportation stopped at another town. And from how he heard it thanks to his enhance hearing, it looks like the train won't be ready until another day.

So it was understandable that the Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail wasn't in the happiest mood at the moment.

"This is just great," Natsu spoke to himself in a completely noticeable sarcastic tone, "Mira's going to kill me when I get back." He finished with a sigh. The pink haired male told the white haired woman that he would be back the day after his job, but now thanks to technical problems with the train or whatever, it won't be for another whole day before he can go back to the guild.

There was no doubt in his mind that Mira, and most likely Erza as well, will get on him when he finally gets back to the guild. Maybe Lucy too, in case she ends up needing to go on a job and needs his help or something.

"Hopefully they won't get too hard on me when I get back." Natsu hoped as he arrived in the small park of the town.

Seeing the small opened area in the town, the pink haired male couldn't stop but smile as he saw a few children playing happily with one another as their parents chatted with one another on a bench not far from them. These kinds of sites never failed to lift the Dragon Slayer's mood.

"I can't do it." A voice was heard by the Fire Dragon Slayer, as he turned to see a brown haired guy who looks to be around sixteen years of age sitting on a bench, who seemed to be having some sort of internal crisis going on with him.

Natsu, being the kind of guy who likes to help people, quickly make his way over to the other teen to see what the problem with him was.

"Uh… excuse me," Natsu spoke up as he arrived at the bench where the younger male by a few years was at, getting the other guy to notice his presence as he looked back up to see the pink haired Mage, "Are you okay? I couldn't help but hear you from where I was at."

The younger teen, who didn't seem to mind Natsu's presence, simply sighed as he looked back down.

"Yeah… I'm fine." The guy told the Fairy Tail Mage, who didn't seem convinced. Like at all.

"You don't sound fine," Natsu told him as he sat right next to the younger male on the bench, "Come on, and open up. What's up?" He once againe asked the teen.

The other male, seeing how the pink haired Mage wasn't going anywhere or let him drop it, simply sighed once more as he spoke up.

"Well…," He started to say, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer's full attention and interest, "There's this girl that I really like, and I want to tell her about my feelings, but I'm scared of what her reaction would be. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What is she laughs at my face? What if-?"

"Okay calm down dude!" Natsu told him, seeing how the younger teen was about to enter an anxiety attack. Thankfully the other male did calm down, which allowed the pink haired Fairy Tail Wizard to speak up once more, "Listen, getting freaked out over what if scenarios aren't going to help you."

"*Sigh* I know, but I can't help it. I really like her since we were kids, but I'm scared. I don't want to ruin anything between us if I tell her." The sixteen year old informed the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu couldn't help but sympathize with the guy. While at the same time the Fairy Tail Wizards feels like this kind of thing was too much for a sixteen year old to worry about right now. But hey, who is he to control what people worry over, much to his own disappointment.

"Look, I can get why you wouldn't want to tell her," Natsu started to say once more, getting the other male to look back at the pink haired young man, "I mean, it's understandable that you want to not ruin what friendship you have with her. But think about it in another way. What would be worse, telling her and there's a chance that she might not feel the same way? Or never telling her and eventually see her end up with someone else, while you wished that you told her how you felt?" He asked the other teen.

Hearing Natsu say this got the sixteen year old to widen his eyes, before he thought about it for a moment. The idea of seeing the girl he liked with another guy… that was something he never wants to see!

"Go for it," Natsu spoke up once more, getting him to look at the pink haired male once again, "I bet you she will feel the same way."

"You… you really think so?" The teen asked Natsu.

Natsu merely answered with a thumbs up and a large smile at the younger male. This got the guy to stand up, feeling a bit more confident. While not too much, since it's never that easy to confess one's feelings to someone, it was enough for him to go for it!

"Alright! I will go tell her right now!" The younger teen exclaimed. He then looked back at the pink haired male, who was still sitting on the bench with a smile, "Thank you man! I'll be sure to remember this!"

Before Natsu could say anything back to the other male, the guy then took off with great speed; one would think that the teen had some kind of Speed Magic at his disposal.

The Fairy Tail Wizard merely waved at the retreating figure until he was out of his site. Natsu then sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Why can't you follow your own advice Natsu?" He asked himself, as he too was in a similar predicament.

Looking back up, he couldn't help but spot different kinds of couples all around the park or passing by through the streets close to the opened up section of the town. Couples of all ages, from old to young, were visible from the pink haired male's point of view.

Natsu merely sighed once more before he went back to his thoughts. Granted the situation with him was different compared to everyone else. Everyone else loved each other, with everyone being that of one man and one woman.

He, on the other hand, and much to his own embarrassment to admit, was in love with multiple women. From the first time he saw them, he always felt like multiple arrows of love have struck his own heart. No matter how much he acted dense about the subject, he loved them with all his heart. There was never a second when a single one of the girls he loved weren't on his mind. There was never a second where he didn't wonder if they were doing well, or if they were safe.

It wasn't normal, he knows that, but since when has anything in his life been normal?

Looking back around, seeing all of these couples, he couldn't help feel a bit lonely all of a sudden. As much as he would like to tell the women he loves his feelings, he fully believed that they wouldn't feel the same way. If anything, they would feel disgusted with him, especially since he loved more than one girl.

" _No Natsu,'_ He thought to himself, trying to shake the rather negative thoughts out of his head, _'Don't think about that now, not while out here in the open.'_

He remained quiet for a moment, seeing other people and couples going by him or doing their own thing in the park, before he started to hum to himself.

This went on for a few seconds before he then opened his mouth once more.

 _This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

He couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face, as memories of the women he loves filled his mind as he went on.

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Thankfully for him, no one around him seemed to be paying attention or noticed his singing, which was good for him. He couldn't handle it if people suddenly started to listen to him; it was a bit embarrassing to go through that.

 _Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And darn it this feels too right  
It's just like deja vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Even if he could never tell those he loves how he feels, he would at least make sure that those he loved end up finding others who would treat and love them the same way he did. No matter how much it would hurt or break his heart, as long as they were happy and safe, then that's all that mattered to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he went on to finish his song.

 _You can't give up  
When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me._

 _Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

 _Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

He smiled brightly once more as he finished singing, before standing up straight. He was getting hungry, so he might as well find a place to eat at.

As he went back on and through the streets of the town, he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely as he noticed the other teen he talked to earlier with a short blonde haired girl who looked to be around his age, hugging him happily as both of them were smiling widely at one another.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to not make Natsu miserable thinking that none of the women he loves would feel the same way as him? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes, Stay**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**

 **Sick Puppies: You're going down**

 **Civil War: I will rule the universe**

 **Dagames: Beacon of Hope**

 **Nickelback: Gotta be somebody**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I know it's been a while since I did a chapter of this but I got stuck. Hopefully this makes up for the wait. Unless it doesn't. Then feel free to shoot me.**

 **But if you do, then I can't make more chapters, so think about that for a moment.**

… **What are we talking about again?**

 **Right, the story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Can't get enough**

It's been a few days since Natsu took off from the guild to go on his mission, and it's been a few days since the last time everyone listened to more of his music without the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's knowledge. Some of the members, like Mira, were a bit confused that Natsu has yet to return, when the Dragon Slayer told them that he would have been back a day later. However, most of them figured it was nothing to worry about, since it was Natsu they were talking about, he's tough.

Currently, Erza Scarlet was heading from the city of Magnolia and into the forest that reside outside of the city. The reason for coming out here was that Erza was heading directly to where Natsu's and Happy's house were at.

"If I remember correctly, it should be around here." The red haired woman muttered to herself as she continued to make her way through the trees to track down the house that the Fire Dragon Slayer and his Exceed companion lived in.

Speaking of the Exceed, Happy was back at the guild with everyone else at the moment, so the red haired woman didn't have to worry about dealing with Happy for the time being. She knew that Carla would keep his attention, even if it's at the white Exceed's expense.

Believing that she is getting close, the red haired woman turned going around a tree…

…Only to run into a certain blonde Celestial Mage.

"GAH!" Both women shouted out, jumping into a fighting position.

However, Erza and Lucy calmed down when they realized it was just the other.

"Oh, it's you Erza." Lucy spoke up to her, glad that it was only her and not some wild animal or monster.

"Lucy, you gave me a small shock there," The S-Class of Fairy Tail replied back to the blonde. However, confusion then appeared on her face as she looked at the other woman once more, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

This got Lucy to sweat a little, knowing that the red haired woman won't stop until she got an answer from her, before she spoke up to answer.

"I'm just going on a walk that's all." Lucy told her, hoping that would work with her.

"…You're taking a walk outside the city and into the forest and in the direction where Natsu's house is located?" Erza asked, not believing the blonde's lie for a second.

"…Yes?" That came out more as a question than an answer, much to Lucy's dismay.

But then, the blonde realized something.

"Wait, why are YOU all the way out here for?" Lucy questioned with accusing eyes.

This got Erza to widen her eyes a little, before she calmed herself down before replying back to the blonde Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu wanted me to watch over his house while he's gone, so I'm going to do just that." Erza told her with a straight face.

"…Then why did you wait a few days to do that?" Lucy questioned with a deadpanned stare, knowing that if that was true, the red head wouldn't have waited to just start doing that.

Both the women were silent for a moment before the red head and blonde figured they would just come clean with one another.

"You're going to Natsu's house to listen to more of his music aren't you?" Erza questioned the blonde.

"And you're planning to do the same thing as well?" Lucy also questioned back at the red haired woman.

Both the Reequip Mage and the Celestial Mage sighed at once as they slump their shoulders in defeat.

"Yeah…" Both spoke at once, admitting their true intentions of coming all the way out here for.

Both of them couldn't help it. They loved the way Natsu sang, so they couldn't just wait any longer. They wanted to listen to more of his voice, especially since he's not here himself and out on his job. Granted, they do feel a bit guilty for doing this, since Natsu is unaware, but they wanted to listen to more of his songs.

Besides, both women wanted answers. Many of his songs that they have heard weren't exactly happy or safe. Even after a whole month had passed since they all first discovered the musical talent that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer possessed, questions filled their minds, questions that they don't have answers too. And by listening to more of his music, they would hope to find at least some answers from them.

"Alright then," Erza started to say, getting the blonde to look back at the red haired woman once more, "We will both listen to only a few of his songs before heading back to the guild understand?" The red haired woman told the Celestial mage. While they knew they shouldn't do this while Natsu's gone, they knew they couldn't just keep listening to every single one of his songs at once.

Lucy nodded in agreement, knowing that it was fair, maybe not to them, but to Natsu.

"I understand." The blonde told the red haired woman, who smiled at her, glad that both of them were in an agreement to only listen to a few before heading back from Natsu's house and back to the guild.

And with that, the two women then headed onward to where the pink haired male's house was located.

Thankfully, it didn't take long as the two women arrived at the small house that Natsu and Happy called home. Not wasting any time, both the red haired woman and the blonde woman then entered the building. Erza made a mental note to tell Natsu about locking his door when he got back from his job.

As they arrived inside, they couldn't help but sweat drop when they saw the mess the house was in.

"They sure made a mess quickly." Lucy stated, remembering the last time she sneaked into Natsu's house only to find it a complete mess, forcing the blonde to clean it up since she couldn't stand it.

…Now that she thought about it, how come she didn't find the music disks on that day?

"I have to agree with you Lucy," Erza replied back to the blonde, making another mental note to tell Natsu about properly cleaning up his house. The red head then turned to look at the blonde woman once more, "Come on, let us see if we can find the CDs."

"Right!" Lucy answered her with a look of determination on her face. It shouldn't be too hard. If Mira managed to find them and bring them back here, then the two of them should be able to find it too.

And for the next few minutes, the women searched for the music CDs that Natsu made and possessed here in this house. During this, both Erza and Lucy had to clean up some of the trash around them since it became too unbearable for the two of them.

Finally though, after this little search, the red head managed to notice something behind a large piece of furniture. Getting an idea of what it could be, the woman proceed to move the furniture out of the way, only to reveal a closet door.

"Could this be it?" Erza questioned, hoping that it was. Why else would Natsu try to hide a closet behind a piece of furniture?

With that thought in mind, she opened the closet door, and to the red haired woman's joy, stacks of Natsu's music disks were all there.

"Lucy! I found them!" Erza called out, getting the blonde's attention, who was at the other side of the small house in the kitchen.

"You did?" The blonde Celestial Mage questioned back, hoping that the red haired woman wasn't just jesting her as she made her way to the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail.

"I did." Erza responded once more, as Lucy was now next to her as they looked into the closet, seeing the stacks of music CDs Natsu made.

"Man, Mira did a good job putting them back in their usual spot." Lucy told Erza, knowing that Mira went to grab them all herself a few days ago and brought them back, but made sure to put them all in the same spot so Natsu wouldn't notice a difference.

Erza didn't response, but she did nodded. Seeing the large stacks of music CDs, both women couldn't help but wonder just how many songs did Natsu managed to make. The red head then stood up.

"Alright, now let's listen to a few of them." The red haired told the blonde, using her Reequip Magic to summon forth a radio that she stored in her magic space along with her other armors and weapons.

Lucy sweat dropped a little seeing the excited look on the red head's face, as well as seeing how the Reequip Magic user had a radio in her magic space in preparation.

But pushing those thoughts aside, the blonde figured that she was the closet to the stacks of music disks, went to grab one of the disk that were on top of one of the stacks of CDs before showing it to Erza.

"I got one." Lucy told her with a smile, which also got the red head to smile herself.

And with that, the blonde handed the red head the disk. Erza then put the radio on the nearby table in the main living room, putting the music disk in, and proceed to turn the machine on.

"Here we go." Erza spoke as she finished doing just that.

At first, a guitar was the only thing that was heard. But then drums were heard, and then the music then picked up as rock filled the air.

The lyrics were then heard by the two women.

 _No matter what you will get_ _  
_ _don't say something wrong_ _  
_ _say something right_ _  
_ _Can feel the sweat on my neck_ _  
_ _as you cross the room, I'm burning inside_ _  
_ _A simple wink and smile, is all i can get back from you_ _  
_ _Click, click, boom_ _  
_ _Take one last shot_ _  
_ _'cause I got nothin' to lose_

 _You come towards me_ _  
_ _number on a napkin, that's the key (yeah)_ _  
_ _You just walk away_ _  
_ _and I just can't get enough!_

Both Erza and Lucy were already surprised by what they were hearing. They couldn't help but wonder, did some woman they don't know about tried to seduce Natsu in the past?

 _Girl you make me suffer_ _  
_ _I'm addicted to you!_ _  
_ _Never make it stop_ _  
_ _I just can't get enough_ _  
_ _All I want is: stay right here forever_ _  
_ _can't resist you anymore_ _  
_ _never make it stop_ _  
_ _I just can't get enough_

Hearing this got the two women from Fairy Tail to gain blushes on their faces. The way Natsu sounded when he sang those words was filled with emotion, like if he was in the room itself, even though it was just a recorded disk Natsu made.

 _Your back against the door_ _  
_ _didn't say something wrong_ _  
_ _and everything's right_ _  
_ _You drag me into your room_ _  
_ _your dress on the floor,_ _  
_ _I'm losing my mind!_ _  
_ _Your arms around my neck, and your kiss feels too damn good_ _  
_ _Tick, tick, boom_ _  
_ _our time has come_ _  
_ _and we've got nothin' to lose_

Steam was coming out of Erza's head by those words, imaging that it was her doing all of that to the pink haired male. Lucy's thoughts were a bit cleaner thankfully, though her blush did increase from what they just heard from that.

 _'I wonder… would Natsu react like that if I were to do all of that with him?'_ Lucy wondered, before realizing what she was thinking about before shaking her head to clear her head from those thoughts, her blush only increasing.

 _You are steppin' back_ _  
_ _startin to confess a shocking fact (oh)_ _  
_ _you show me your ring..._ _  
_ _and I just can't get enough!_

These few lyrics got both women to snap out of their cureent thoughts as their eyes widen in surprised.

"Huh?" Erza and Lucy questioned at once. What did Natsu mean by that? Was that a metaphor for something? And if it is, a metaphor for what? Was the song meant towards someone who was already in a relationship or something?

 _Girl you make me suffer_ _  
_ _I'm addicted to you!_ _  
_ _never make it stop_ _  
_ _I just can't get enough_ _  
_ _All I want is: stay right here forever_ _  
_ _can't resist you anymore_ _  
_ _never make it stop_ _  
_ _I just can't get enough_

 _Cause I just can't get enough_

 _There's an angel on my shoulder_ _  
_ _There's a devil on my back_ _  
_ _They keep telling me their stories_ _  
_ _time to get me back on track!_

 _Why should I fight this, I've been waiting for so long_ _  
_ _I have to overcome my inner twist, I can't help this feels_ _  
_ _so wrong_ _  
_ _so will this be the chance I've missed or will I be glad I_ _  
_ _did resist?_

Despite the emotion and the passion being put into the singing, the two women couldn't help but notice the actual sense of struggle in his voice. It sounded like he did indeed loved someone, but believed that they were in a relationship with another or have feelings for another, or at least that's what Lucy and Erza guessed.

Erza couldn't help but remember what she found out about Natsu's actual thoughts on Jellal a month back, remembering how he admitted his hatred for the blue haired man. Was… was this song meant for her? A song about her with Natsu thinking that she loved someone else?

Lucy may not have the exact same thoughts like the red head did, but a similar thought process did appear in the woman. Did Natsu make his song about her, but with the Fire Dragon Slayer under the impression that she loved another man?

 _Girl you make me suffer_ _  
_ _I'm addicted to you!_ _  
_ _never make it stop_ _  
_ _I just can't get enough_ _  
_ _All I want is: stay right here forever_ _  
_ _can't resist you anymore_ _  
_ _never make it stop_ _  
_ _I just can't get enough_ _  
_ _cause I just can't get enough_ _  
_ _cause I just can't get enough!_

And with that, the rock song ended shortly after the lyrics was sung, leaving the small house in silent.

Erza and Lucy looked at one another with confusion and worried for them. If anything, this one song alone just gave them more questions than answers about the Fire Dragon Slayer that they thought they all knew.

 **There we go. Chapter done. SO what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes, Stay**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**

 **Sick Puppies: You're going down**

 **Civil War: I will rule the universe**

 **Dagames: Beacon of Hope**

 **Nickelback: Gotta be somebody**

 **Blockheads: Can't get enough**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**

 **I deeply apologize for ignoring this story for so long! I know that you all probably are still mad, and I can't blame you. But hey, have another chapter finally to make up for it.**

 **It probably won't, but I can pretend it can.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't' care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Ready for War, and Without You**

It was still silent for both the blonde Celestial Mage and the red haired Reequipped Mage, trying to understand exactly what exactly was Natsu thinking of when he made the song they just finished listening too. To each of the women, they thought it could mean towards them, but Natsu thinking they loved someone else, thus thought if he tried anything; it would be considering the equivalent to cheating for him.

Of course, this was just their personal guesses. They don't really know the exact reason for this song's existence unless they ask the Fire Dragon Slayer himself when he comes back from his job, whenever that was going to be.

"Hey Erza," Lucy broke the silence, as she looked over at the piles of CDs that were stacked in the hidden closet they managed to find, "I'm going to find another song for us to listen too, if that's okay with you." She wanted to make sure that the S-Class was alright with her idea.

"Yeah, that's fine." Erza responded, seeing the blonde heading to pick up another music CD, hopefully one that was happier than the one they just listened too

Erza returned to her thoughts as Lucy went to find another song to listen too. The red head was now more worried for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. From the songs she remembered her and everyone else listening too a month ago to the ones now, she feared something was wrong with the usually loveable pink haired Mage. Sure, there were happy songs that he made, but the ones where that wasn't the case? The woman refused to believe that Natsu would just make songs that sounded depressing or… evil… are a few music tunes were found to be like such as "The Fifth Angel" and "Left Behind" songs.

 _'Natsu… what are you hiding?'_ The red head wondered in worry, concern for her- their! She meant their Fire Dragon Slayer.

Yeah that was it.

With Lucy, she looked over at the top of a few of the music disks stacks, trying to find something that wouldn't seem to be either depressing or confusion.

"Oh?' She muttered in surprised when she found a music disk that caught her attention. Picking it up, she saw it was label as "Ready for War". This got the blonde's interesting. To her, a song with that name seems it would be like a motivation or upbeat song, like the "Invincible" song that Gray picked out as the third song they all listened too a month ago.

Turning around, she quickly made her way over to where Erza was sitting at the couch next to the table in the main living room where they would be listening to more of the Dragon Slayer's songs.

"Erza, I found one!" Lucy told her, getting Erza to snap out of her thoughts once more as he looked to see the blonde heading to her and the radio, "I'm confident this one will be better than the last one."

Erza didn't reply, as she simply nodded to the Celestial Mage, confident in what she said was true.

No other words were spoken as Lucy put in the music disk into the radio, and proceeded to hit the play button.

The music started as nothing more than what sounded like just a guitar, nothing too crazy or loud. However a few seconds later the music then picked up, as rock music filled the air of the household once more. Erza and Lucy were honestly expecting that, as they noticed Natsu made more rock than anything else.

And then, the lyrics were heard.

 _You live your life recklessly  
It's hard to hide jealousy  
You talk a mile a minute  
You take the truth and spin it  
You took it to the limit (don't blame me)  
Survival of the fittest  
You cut my fuse and lit it  
And I'm a psycho menace (don't blame me)  
I don't wanna have to do this again_

 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for change 'cause I've been here before_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_

The two women were caught off guard at first; however Erza and Lucy couldn't help but slowly enjoy the lyrics to this song. It seems pretty self explanatory. It wasn't anything too crazy, nothing that gave them more questions, nothing that made it seem like Natsu was not in a good mood.

 _My heart and soul is tempting me (To waste your place in history)_  
 _You start to fall bend and break, (Your weak disease is your misery)_  
 _You talk a mile a minute_  
 _You take the truth and spin it_  
 _You took it to the limit (don't blame me)_  
 _Survival of the fittest_  
 _You cut my fuse and lit it_  
 _And I'm a psycho menace (don't blame me)_  
 _I don't wanna have to do this again_

 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for change 'cause I've been here before_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_

A song that tells that one wants peace, but isn't afraid to fight back and defeat an enemy if they push too far. This song seemed like something that Natsu would write, as it probably refers to Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled, knowing how Natsu would do anything to protect Fairy Tail, no matter the cost.

Erza also smiled as similar thoughts filled her head. This song was a message to any who would even think of trying to hurt them or the guild. They want peace and get along with everyone, but push them too far, the enemy better prepare for war.

 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for change 'cause I've been here before_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_  
 _I pray for peace but I'm ready for war_

After a few seconds after the final lyrics were spoken, the music ended, leaving the house in silence.

"…That one was better." Lucy broke the silence with a smile, glad to pick a song that not only sounded cool, but how it told a message that clearly relates to Fairy Tail. Not to mention it was much easier to understand the message than the last one.

"Yeah, I prefer this song much more than the last one," Erza told the blonde, as the S-Class woman then stood up as she herself then walked over to the pile of CDs, "I'll pick one out now myself."

"Sure, go ahead." Lucy replied with a smile, as the blonde was thinking about the song and how it could relate to Fairy Tail.

Erza didn't waste anytime as she looked through the piles of music disks, trying to find one that would not only be as great, but also that hopefully wouldn't drag up any more questions than the ones they already have.

Not even a minute later, Erza spotted a disk that caught her attention, as she picked it up, reading it as "Without You".

"Without you…?" The red head wondered in confusion, before she tried to think of a reason for a song to be named this.

However, her imagination went a bit overboard, as she then imagined Natsu confessing his undying love to her, telling her that he can't live without her. This got the woman to gain a large blush as she started to sweat a bit from the imagination. The Fire Dragon Slayer would confess to be unable to live without her, then they would date, then they would get married, then they would-.

"Uh Erza, are you alright?" Lucy questioned out loud with a sweat drop, seeing the other woman's face being as red as her hair, as well as her somewhat crazed expressions she was forming on her face.

This got Erza to snap out of her fantasy, as she let out a small "Eep!" in response.

"I'm fine!" Ezra stuttered a little, to which Lucy remained unconvinced if the deadpanned stare she was giving to the red head was any indication. The red haired woman tried to ignore this however as she quickly made her way to the radio to hide her embarrassment from being caught during her day dreaming, "Let's just listen to this song right here!"

Lucy merely shook her head in amusement from the red head's still embarrassed expression, as Erza put in the disk and activated the radio to play it.

Immediately rock music poured from the radio, which honestly startled the two women for a moment from the sudden loudness. They thought the song would start a bit quieter than that.

But then their attention was drawn to the lyrics that were heard.

 _Search for the answers I knew all along_ _  
_ _I lost myself, we all fall down_ _  
_ _Never the wiser of what I've become_ _  
_ _Alone I stand, a broken man_

Already the worried expressions returned to both Erza and Lucy, as they heard the lyrics. Any thoughts about this music being some kind of happy love confession song was thrown out the window from what they heard.

 _All I have is one last chance_ _  
_ _I won't turn my back on you_ _  
_ _Take my hand, drag me down_ _  
_ _If you fall then I will too_ _  
_ _And I can't save what's left of you_

 _Say something new_ _  
_ _I have nothing left_ _  
_ _I can't face the dark without you_ _  
_ _There's nothing left to lose_ _  
_ _The fighting never ends_ _  
_ _I can't face the dark without you_ _  
_

What dark? What was this darkness Natsu was singing about? Did it involve some incident? Or did it represent some kind of negative emotion he was feeling? Questions like these filled both the blonde and red head as the song's lyrics went on once more.

 _Follow me under and pull me apart_ _  
_ _I understand, there's nothing left_ _  
_ _Pain so familiar and close to the heart_ _  
_ _No more, no last, I won't forget_

 _Come back down, save yourself_ _  
_ _I can't find my way to you_ _  
_ _And I can't bare and face the truth_

 _Say something new_ _  
_ _I have nothing left_ _  
_ _I can't face the dark without you_ _  
_ _There's nothing left to lose_ _  
_ _The fighting never ends_ _  
_ _I can't face the dark without you_

Lucy and Erza could recall the times when Natsu was always so happy, so filled with energy and life, seeing so many examples of this made it impossible for something to be bothering the usual happy-go-lucky Dragon Slayer. But what could it be? Did he feel lonely? Was this song for someone he had feelings for? Or was this for Igneel when the dragon left him?

Lucy then shook her head, trying to ignore any sad memories of her own being brought up by the song they were listening too, of her own mother who died years ago, or from the sorrow she felt when she learned of her father passing away, with him regretting his cold behavior to her and how in his letters to her while she was on Tenrou telling the blonde how he would always loved her.

Erza had a similar questions and similar thoughts. The memories of Rob filled her head, remembering how much in sorrow she was in when he sacrificed his life to save her during the rebellion at the Tower of Heaven. Sometimes, she wished he was still alive, returned to Fairy Tail where he belonged, so he could see how much she had grown. And then Simon, who not even that long ago to the red head threw away his own life to protect her when Jellal was not himself.

 _I wanted to forgive_ _  
_ _I'm trying to forget_ _  
_ _Don't leave me here again_ _  
_ _I am with you forever, the end_

 _Say something new_ _  
_ _I have nothing left_ _  
_ _I can't face the dark without you_ _  
_ _There's nothing left to lose_ _  
_ _The fighting never ends_ _  
_ _I can't face the dark without you_

 _Holding the hand that holds me down_ _  
_ _I forgive you, forget you, the end_ _  
_ _Holding the hand that holds me down_ _  
_ _I forgive you, forget you, the end_

With that, the music then started to take a more quiet tone, as it slowly faded into silence for the next dozens of seconds, leaving everything silent once more.

The red head and the blonde had to wipe a few tears that appeared in their eyes, their own emotions and memories getting the better of them. If this song was meant to bring this kind of reaction out of them, it did too much of a good job.

 **There we go, chapter done. I will try to update this story more often and not struggle with it for months. Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes, Stay**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**

 **Sick Puppies: You're going down**

 **Civil War: I will rule the universe**

 **Dagames: Beacon of Hope**

 **Nickelback: Gotta be somebody**

 **Blockheads: Can't get enough**

 **Adelitas Way: Ready for War**

 **Breaking Benjamin: Without You**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I know it's been over a month since I've updated, I suck at keeping up the paste I know. Anyway, have another chapter to make up for it.**

 **Unless it doesn't, then that's fine too.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Ride with U and Coming Down**

It was silent in the small house for a few extra moments as both Erza and Lucy had to wipe their tears away due to the last song getting their emotions riled up. One couldn't blame them though. If one would to hear a song like "Without You" for the first time, they would have an emotional reaction too, maybe.

Erza started to speak up as she finished wiping another tear from her eyes.

"I… guess I should go pick another one out right?" The red head questioned, calming down for the most part from hearing the "Without You" song.

"Yeah… you go do that." Lucy answered her, with the blonde herself steadily calming herself also, trying to push the memories that appeared to her during the listening of the music back down in her mind.

The Celestial Mage didn't say anything else for the moment as she watched as Erza made her way back to the pile of music CDs that lay within the hidden closet that they managed to find. As Lucy waited for Erza to find a new song for them to listen too, and hopefully, one they will be able to understand better that won't drive them into tears, the blonde tried to think of the reasoning was behind "Without You"

' _I can't figure it out. Was "Without You" meant for someone Natsu loves? Was it referring to Igneel when the dragon disappeared? Does it try to tell that he's lonely?'_ These thoughts and others filled Lucy's mind, trying to figure out the reasoning for why Natsu would make the song she and Erza finished listening too.

No matter how she thought about it, it didn't make any sense to her. Why would Natsu feel like he's lonely when he has everyone with him? Was it loneliness when it came to love? Was it about his missing dragon parent? Did he feel like he didn't fit in with the guild and everyone else they know?

Lucy couldn't help but remember a month back when she and everyone else first listened to his music. The blonde Celestial Mage remembered the extremely sad songs they have discovered like "Would it Matter" and "S.C.A.V.A" that made wrote and sang, making it seems like he was deemed worthless. Lucy didn't want Natsu to think that he thought he was worthless or useless! He was anything BUT that! He brought so much joy and happiness to everyone around him! Why would he-?

"Lucy." Erza's voice cut the blonde off from her thoughts, as the other woman looked up to see the red head S-Class woman now standing next to the radio with a music disk in hand.

"Oh, yeah Erza?" Lucy asked her, even though she knew what the red head was going to say and do if the CD in her hand was any indication.

"I found another song for us to listen too. I'm going to put it in." The Reequip Mage informed the blonde, who merely nodded back to the other woman.

With no more words spoken, Erza proceeded to put the disk into the radio device and proceeded to hit the play button.

And it was only a couple of seconds later were lyrics heard along with the music.

 _Feels like I'm burning when you look around and smile at me_ _  
_ _Feels like I'm, feels like I'm burning, burning_ _  
_ _You are forbidden and it makes me want you even more_ _  
_ _Feels like I'm, feels like I'm burning, burning_

 _I know it's just a thing in my head, head_ _  
_ _It's haunting me till the every end, end_

Both women were both thankful that the song seems much more cheerful than the last one, and also blush a little as they heard the lyrics to the music. Their blushes only grew when they heard the lyrics continue on.

 _I wanna take you for a ride_ _  
You'll be Bonnie, I'll be Clyde  
Two criminals on the run  
But they won't hunt us down  
_ _Don't care about every law we break_ _  
_ _And the trouble that we'll make_ _  
_ _There's nothing I wouldn't do_ _  
_ _As long as I can be with you, you_ _  
_ _I'll do anything to take a ride with you, you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_

Was this a romantic song? Erza, who picked the song, thought it was going to refer to something else entirely. Because the last time she thought a song she picked was of romance, it was about something more depressing and tear-jerking.

 _Together we can be the normal in a misfit world_ _  
_ _You match my, you match my crazy, crazy_ _  
_ _I know you're dangerous, it's only making me feel sane_ _  
_ _You match my, you match my crazy, crazy_

 _The thoughts are spinning round in my head, head_ _  
_ _All day, all night till the very end, end_

 _I wanna take you for a ride_ _  
_ _You'll be Bonnie, I'll be Clyde_ _  
_ _Two criminals on the run_ _  
_ _But they won't hunt us down_ _  
_ _Don't care about every law we break_ _  
_ _And the trouble that we'll make_ _  
_ _There's nothing I wouldn't do_ _  
_ _As long as I can be with you, you_ _  
_ _I'll do anything to take a ride with you, you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_ _  
_ _You, you_ _  
_ _I'll do anything to take a ride with you, you_ _  
_ _Oh oh_

 _'Who is this song for? Is it for me?'_ Both women thought to themselves as they imagined themselves as what the song Natsu made talked about. Neither of them really knew who Bonnie and Clyde were, but from the lyrics they seemed to be some kind of romantic criminals or something? They didn't really know, but what they do know is that one, this song sounded happy and nice, and two, they imagined themselves as the person Natsu would be singing this song too.

 _Sometimes I think about what I'll become_ _  
_ _Maybe it's cuz I never found someone_ _  
_ _It's when you come around I don't feel strange_ _  
_ _Maybe there's still time for a change_ _  
_ _Oh_

 _I wanna take you for a ride_ _  
_ _You'll be Bonnie, I'll be Clyde_ _  
_ _Two criminals on the run_ _  
_ _But they won't hunt us down_ _  
_ _Don't care about every law we break_ _  
_ _And the trouble that we'll make_ _  
_ _There's nothing I wouldn't do_ _  
_ _As long as I can be with you_ _  
_ _I'll do anything to take a ride with you, you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_ _  
_ _You, you_ _  
_ _I'll do anything to take a ride with you, you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_

 _I just wanna ride with you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_ _  
_ _I just wanna ride with you_

The song ended shortly afterwards, ending the music in the air.

"…I like this one much better." Erza stated with her blush still on her face, liking how happy and even romantic the song was, imagining that Natsu was singing it directly to her.

"I agree." Lucy agreed with the red head with a nod of her own as her blush remained on her face.

They stood silent for a few extra moments, taking the time to go over the nice and romantic song they both just heard. Erza was the one to break this as the woman then turned over to look at where Lucy was at, before motioning for her to pick a song.

"Alright Lucy, since I picked the last one, you go pick one." Erza told her.

"Oh, okay." Lucy responded, before she moved from her spot and headed to the stacks of music CDs to pick another one.

As Lucy went to do that, Erza couldn't help but imagine herself as the woman Natsu was singing too in the song. The idea that Natsu would want to be with her was something she couldn't help but make her blush grow even more. Of course, Erza's imagination then started to run wild, as her innocent thoughts then became more… erotic.

Not paying attention to the now steaming from the head Erza, Lucy continued to look for a song that would pick her interest. Hoping to find a song that was still happy, but also something that may shed some more light on whatever problem was seemly plaguing Natsu.

"Oh? This one sounds interesting." The blonde muttered to herself, picking up a CD from the stacks before talking a good look at the name of the song known as "Coming Down".

Feeling interesting, and having a good feeling that this song may fill her need to find more clues as to whatever may be bothering Natsu, the blonde then made her way over to the radio to put the song in. This got Erza to snap out of her thoughts, shaking her head rather quickly, before seeing Lucy putting in the disk into the device and activating it.

As Lucy stepped back from the radio, the song was heard, starting with mostly just what sounded like an acoustic guitar taking the most of the music.

And then the lyrics heard.

 _It's caving in around me_ _  
_ _What I thought was solid ground_ _  
_ _I tried to look the other way_ _  
_ _But I couldn't turn around_ _  
_ _It's OK for you to hate me_ _  
_ _For all the things I've done_ _  
_ _I've made a few mistakes_ _  
_ _But I'm not the only one_

"Huh?" Lucy questioned out loud, a look of worry appearing on her face from hearing these lyrics. Erza herself didn't say anything, but a look of concern was also present on her as well. This song… didn't sound very happy like Lucy thought it might of.

 _Step away from the ledge_ _  
_ _I'm coming down_

 _I could never be_ _  
_ _What you want me to_ _  
_ _You pull me under_ _  
_ _To save yourself_ _  
_ _(Save yourself)_ _  
_ _You will never see_ _  
_ _What's inside of me_ _  
_ _I pull you under just to save myself_

Both of the women were worried as they felt the passion, yet struggle that was present in Natsu's voice as they heard him sing. What did this song mean? More lyrics were heard once more as they filled the air of the small house.

 _Was there ever any question_ _  
_ _On how much I could take?_ _  
_ _You kept feeding me your bullsh*t_ _  
_ _Hoping I would break_ _  
_ _Is there anybody out there?_ _  
_ _Is there anyone who cares?_ _  
_ _Is there anybody listening?_ _  
_ _Will they hear my final prayers?_

 _Step away from the ledge_ _  
_ _I'm coming down_

 _I could never be_ _  
_ _What you want me to_ _  
_ _You pull me under_ _  
_ _To save yourself_ _  
_ _(Save yourself)_ _  
_ _You will never see_ _  
_ _What's inside of me_ _  
_ _I pull you under just to save myself_ _  
_ _(Save myself)_

They didn't understand. What was the message here? Why did Natsu sound like he was struggling? What was plaguing him?

 _It's caving in around me_ _  
_ _(Caving in)_ _  
_ _It's tearing me apart_ _  
_ _(Tearing me)_ _  
_ _It's all coming down around me_ _  
_ _(Coming down)_ _  
_ _Does anyone_ _  
_ _Anyone_ _  
_ _Care at all?_

 _'Of course we care Natsu! Why would you think we wouldn't?'_ Both Lucy and Erza had this thought, growing more concern and worried for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who made and sang this song. Another song that make Natsu think that no once cared about him. He knows that is not true, he has to! Right?

 _I will never be_ _  
_ _What you want me to_ _  
_ _You pull me under_ _  
_ _I pull you under_

 _I could never be_ _  
_ _What you want me to_ _  
_ _You pull me under_ _  
_ _To save yourself_ _  
_ _(Save yourself)_ _  
_ _You will never see_ _  
_ _What's inside of me_ _  
_ _I pull you under just to save myself_

The song ended shortly after the lyrics were finished, with the acoustic guitar being the last instrument heard being played.

All was silent once more in the room, before Lucy broke it as she looked at Erza with a worried expression.

"Erza… I think we've heard enough for now." Lucy told the red head, who merely nodded, too much in her own surprise and worry for the pink haired male she grew so fondly of.

"Yeah…" Erza stuttered slightly as she spoke those words.

No other words were spoken by the two women, as they got up and proceeded to put the music disks they listned too back, and making sure that everything was back to the way it was so Natsu didn't know they came here and found out about what they did.

Needless to say, both women now had a lot more on their minds now about their Fire Dragon Slayer, and it was mostly in concern for the man they love.

 **There we go, chapter done, and Erza and Lucy's brief time to listen to more music also comes to an end. Next time we're going back to see how Natsu is doing.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been played so far:**

 **Skillet: Fire and Fury**

 **Beast in Black: The Fifth Angel**

 **The Script: Hall of Fame**

 **Def Leppard: Pour some sugar on me**

 **Smash into Pieces: Burn, Color of your eyes, Stay, Ride with U**

 **Disturbed: My child**

 **Byron Mr. Talkbox Chambers: Ground Zero**

 **Coldplay: Viva la Vida**

 **Hollywood Undead: Whatever it takes**

 **Sick Puppies: You're going down**

 **Civil War: I will rule the universe**

 **Dagames: Beacon of Hope**

 **Nickelback: Gotta be somebody**

 **Blockheads: Can't get enough**

 **Adelitas Way: Ready for War**

 **Breaking Benjamin: Without You**

 **Five Finger Death Punch: Coming Down**


End file.
